Code Eternal
by Spartan719
Summary: Kamen Rider Eternal was just defeated by W but instead of the Eternal Memory being destroyed, it and the other 25 T2 Memories end up scattered in the Code Geass World. What will happen when the Eternal Memory picks Lelouch to be its' new user? (Pairing Confirmed)
1. Stage 1: The Day the Devil was born

**AN: Due to reading some review, messages, and having some thoughts on this. I've decided to release Code Eternal earlier than I originally intended.**

**Audience: Yeah!**

**AN: Don't get used to it. This is a one-time thing, hopefully.**

**Audience: Aw. **

**An: Anyway just read and enjoy the story.**

Disclaimer: You know, I don't own Code Geass or Kamen Rider

* * *

Stage 1: The Day the Devil was Born

The year was 2010 a.t.b when the Holy Empire of Britannia has just initiated their invasion on Japan. Around the same year Marianne the flash, a wife of the Emperor Charles Zi Britannia, was assassinated. Her daughter, Nunnally Vi Britannia, was caught in the crossfire which caused her to become blind and her legs paralyzed. Her older brother, Lelouch Vi Britannia, went to confront his father only to have him and her sister exiled to Japan. In Japan they met Suzaku Kururugi, the prime minister's son, who soon became their best friend.

The three traveled together ever since the start of the invasion. Lelouch was watching Suzaku and Nunnally sleep peacefully while he was contemplating on how it came to this. Lelouch was just sitting on a tree stump with his head in deep thoughts.

"_I swear. I swear I will destroy Britannia. I would even become a devil to destroy them and protect Nunnally." _As Lelouch was internally cursing his former homeland he felt something fall into his lap. It was a white USB flash drive with a yellow E on it.

"What's this?" Lelouch furth studied the memory and then noticed a button it. Lelouch thought of pushing the button seeing there's no harm in doing so.

"**ETERNAL!"**

Then, all of a sudden a white flash blinded Lelouch and he finds himself in a strange white plain. He looked around for any signs of life until he heard a voice.

"_So, you are my new user?" _Lelouch turned to see a white armored person. His armor was white, blue flame patterns on his gauntlets and cuffs on his feet, and a vest with empty slots and bands with them on his arm and leg. His helmet had yellow insect eyes with a black stripe going around them and the back of his helmet and on his forehead was a trident with a gem on the base.

"Who are you?"

"_I am called Kamen Rider Eternal."_

"Eternal?" Lelouch questioned and looked at the Eternal Memory. Eternal nodded and looked at the Eternal Memory in Lelouch's palm.

"_Yes, you appear to have my GaiaMemory."_

"GaiaMemory?" Eternal nodded and proceeded to explain to former prince what the GaiaMemorys are.

"_GaiaMemories are devices that contain the power and knowledge of a certain aspect of Earth. But be warned using a GaiaMemory on human flesh can have…consequences." _

"What kind of consequences?" Instead of an answer Eternal knelt down and placed his index finger on the young boy's forehead. Lelouch saw images people sticking GaiaMemories into their skins and as an effect he saw them transformed into various monsters. When Eternal stopped Lelouch took a deep breath before asking. "What…What were those things?"

"_Dopants creatures created from GaiaMemories alone. Without a Driver the user will become influenced by the Memory making them unstable."_

"Driver?" Eternal gestured the young boy to his belt. It looked like half of the letter W, it was red and on the right was Memory slot with a silver rim on it. Eternal the started to explain what Drivers are.

"_Drivers are devices made to filter the GaiaMemories' raw power allowing the user to use the Memories' power without succumbing to it. My Driver is called a LostDriver which doesn't transform the user into a dopant but instead forms armor with powers regarding to the Memory. Let me show you how it's used." _Once again Eternal placed his finger on Lelouch's forehead and received images. Lelouch saw a young man in his 20s-30s, he had brown hair with a blue strain, wore a black leather vest with red highlighting, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. On his waist was the device that Eternal wears but the slot was straight. He saw him pressed the button on the Memory placed the Eternal Memory into the slot, tilted it, and yelled out something.

"**ETERNAL!"**

"_Henshin!"_

"**ETERNAL!"**

A tune was playing and particles formed around the man and when it was done a blue flame engulfed him but it died down quickly. He looked exactly like Eternal. Eternal placed his finger away waiting to hear another question from the young exiled prince. "Who was that?"

"_Katsumi Daido, my previous user." _

"Whatever happened to him?" Eternal, once again, placed his finger on Lelouch and he saw Kastumi's plans, some of life as a Necro-Over, and finally his demise by Kamen Rider W. Lelouch questioned how Katsumi's demise was very huge event but noted that he never heard of it. When Eternal stopped and gave Lelouch time. "How come I never heard of Katsumi's death?" Eternal's answer was something that Lelouch would not have expect.

"_It is because I am from another world." _Lelouch eyes widened as Eternal continued his explanation. _"You saw Katsumi's death along with the T2 Memories being scattered. The impact was supposed to destroy me and the rest of them but instead it teleported us to your world." _Lelouch took all this information but then thought of 25 other Memories loose in his world and what he could do if he found all of them. But, he saved that thought for another day and gave Eternal a different one.

"Why did your Memory ended up with me?" Eternal simply chucked before giving Lelouch a response.

"_GaiaMemories like mine choose their users and are the most effective with our chosen users. I know everything about you, Lelouch, the second you touched the button on the memory and I've seen what you faced through your life; your father, your mother's death, and your little sister's condition. And with intelligence and beliefs such as yours, you remind me of Katsumi hopefully you will reach a much more promising end than he did. Which is why you will be my new user and the new Kamen Rider Eternal." _Lelouch gasped at this but smiled now knowing he has the power to stand up against Britannia but there were still a couple of things.

"How can I fight if I don't have a LostDriver?" Eternal for the last time placed his finger on Lelouch and when he was finished for some reason Lelouch knew how to make a LostDriver.

"_I have given you my knowledge of the LostDriver, so you can make it. There should be resources in your world to make one. Also, after seeing your lifestyle I have given you Katsumi's fighting abilities and his physique without converting you to a Necro-over. Allow me to demonstrate." _Eternal then attempted to punch Lelouch in the face but instead Lelouch quickly dodged and grabbed Eternal's other fist that was also coming for him. Lelouch gasped at his newfound abilities. Eternal then began to walk away. _"The next time you will see me is when you will first use my power but be warned you will not use all of it until the time is right." _Lelouch's eyes were blinded by another bright light.

Lelouch found himself where he was; sitting on the tree stump. He looked at the Eternal Memory which was in his palm and pressed the button again.

"**ETERNAL!"**

Lelouch gave a wicked smile knowing that he now has the means to destroy Britannia the only thing left was time.

* * *

Seven years later…

It's been seven years since the Holy Empire of Britannia has taken over Japan, which is now known as Area 11. Seven years since the development of the Knightmare Frames. Seven years since Lelouch was chosen to become the new Kamen Rider Eternal. Seven years since Lelouch has begun development on his LostDriver which was now complete.

Lelouch has grown quite well during the seven years. After he and Nunnally were enrolled into Ashford Academy he would spend nearly every day working on his LostDriver. Other days he gambled to earn money to support him and his sister and for additional materials he would need for his LostDriver. Other days he would just practice hand-to-hand combat with Sayako but he had to keep that a secret.

Lelouch was gambling in a chess match against a noble in while the TV was on news describing terrorist attacks. A few minutes later he moves in for the winning move. The noble just stood shock that his winning streak has just come to an abrupt end.

"Now, then since I won fair and square you have to pay your end of the bargain." Lelouch stated coldly.

"As if I'm paying some commoner, I will do no such thing." The noble retorted. Lelouch looked at his classmate, Rivalz Cardemonde and said to him.

"Rivalz start up the bike I won't be long." Rivalz nodded and proceeded himself towards the elevator. Lelouch then said in colder tone. "Now I will ask that you fulfill your end of the deal or there will be…consequences." The noble and his bodyguards just laughed.

"Oh I'm so scared! Whatever will you do to me?" Lelouch then smiled and cracked his knuckles.

A few minutes later…

Rivalz was in the lobby waiting for his friend until Lelouch stepped out of the elevator. Lelouch was whistling with a check in one hand and a briefcase in the other. The briefcase was small and has a little red W on it.

"What was that all about?"

"Just reminding him how important it is to always fulfill an end to a deal." Lelouch calmly stated while Rivalz was examining his briefcase.

"Man, when are you ever going to tell me what's in that briefcase of yours, Lelouch?" Lelouch looked down at the briefcase it took him quite a large amount of time to make the LostDriver especially he did it himself and had few resources to work with.

"Sorry, Rivalz but, what's in the briefcase is something that I put my sweat and blood into it and you don't need to look in it." Rivalz just pouted.

"Oh c'mon I can keep a secret! What is it? Pictures, letters, poetry?"

"Why would I write poetry?"

"It was just a guess!" While Rivalz was pestering Lelouch about the contents of the briefcase while Lelouch was thinking on how he will begin his attack on Britannia or begin his hunt for the other 25 T2 Memories since he just completed his LostDriver just yesterday. While leaving for the main exit Prince Clovis was beginning a speech on the TV.

"To all my subjects and the many cooperative Elevens who chose to live in our glorious Empire! Do you not see the pain I bear? My heart is torn into two! However, as the current ruler of Area 11, as long as I live terrorism will not be tolerated upon this land! In this fight we must be vigilant against our enemies in this battle for the preservation of our glorious Empire! I now ask for a moment of silence for the brave soldiers who died answering the call of duty." And with that Clovis' face disappeared from the screen leaving Lelouch clenching his fist in anger.

"_Your pathetic act may have blinded others but not me or anyone that's Japanese." _Lelouch thought as he made his way to the bike.

"You're not joining?"

"Aren't you?"

"Well I would but it's a bit…embarrassing."

"Agreed, silence or tears will not bring the dead back from their graves."

"Dang buddy that's dark."

"It's just self-satisfaction…how pitiful. Besides I'm just being realistic." Lelouch clearly stated as he climbed on to the side car of the motorcycle. The two drove with Rivalz focusing on the road while Lelouch looking down his briefcase wondering when he will use it. After all after many failed prototypes he finally created a perfect LostDriver. As the two were driving a truck came charging at a high speed. Rivalz tried to get out of his way while Lelouch was making sure the briefcase doesn't fall out. The truck decided to make a turn but the result was it crashing in a construction site. Bystanders were watching, recording it on their phones, and were making comments or questions.

"What's going on?"

"Is it a drunk driver?"

"We should probably call for help."

Lelouch ran to the truck with his briefcase to make sure if anyone is alright. He climbed using the side ladder to get on the roof.

"Hey is anyone ok in there?" Then without warning the truck quickly moved and Lelouch fell in along with the briefcase. The truck quickly moved on to the road and Lelouch can hear choppers and the intercom over one.

"_Surrender! Pull over your vehicle immediately!"_

Lelouch was in the car trying to maintain his footing and notices a capsule before he can further examine it he notices a red hair girl, that surprisingly looks familiar. Lelouch was thinking, "_Where have I seen her before?" _

"Kallen, we should use it!" That's right Kallen Stadfield was student at Ashford Academy just like Lelouch but was absent many times due to her being sick most day but now he sees her in healthy condition to say the least.

"But, that would mean a massacre."

"Yeah, you're right." Lelouch sees Kallen taking off her coat and getting in a red Glasglow. And take off from the back. Lelouch was calmly thinking about his current situation.

"_So, they are terrorists."_

Kallen was using her slash harkens on the choppers until a VTOL varying a Sutherland appeared. "So you managed to scavenge a Knightmare relic have you? Either way it won't stand a chance against my Sutherland. For the glorious Empire of Britannia!" The Glasglow tried firing at the Sutherland with its rifle before firing a slash harkin only to be deflected by the Sutherlands'. Kallen then just got a message from Nagata.

"Kallen, retreat, break off so the both of us won't be killed." Kallen hesitantly nodded before firing a smoke grenade from left arm and taking a different highway exit.

Lelouch concluded the truck is now in an old subway tunnel due to the ligh changes. Lelouch was spending the next few minutes examining the capsule that was in the back. He noticed this now and came to a conclusion. "So they're using poison gas." A few minutes went by before he notices the truck stopping and the side door opened. "Finally I can get out of here." But unknown to him a Britannian soldier was approaching the scene. Just as Lelouch was about to grab the briefcase he hears movement behind him. When he turned he sees a Britannian soldier performing an aerial spinning sick aimed at his face. Lelouch dodged it, dropped the briefcase and began to attack. The two were exchanging blows to each other and at the same time Lelouch was trying to put some reason into the soldier. "Hey wait! I'm not one of them!"

"That's enough mindless murder." The soldier attempted to punch Lelouch only for Lelouch to dodge and then he grabbed the arm and flipped the soldier over.

"Mindless murder? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Using the poison gas!" The soldier gawked.

"Poison gas? I see." Lelouch then examined the capsule again knowing he was right when he first assumed. "If this is poison gas then tell me was it made my Britannia?" The soldier then gasped after further examining Lelouch.

"My god…" was all he could say before Lelouch continued.

"Mindless murder…then why don't you destroy Britannia?"

"Lelouch."

"Huh?" The soldier then took off his helmet revealing a young man around Lelouch's age. He had brown hair, olive green eyes, and it was obvious he was Japanese.

"It's me, Suzaku." Lelouch's eyes widened in surprise not because he was seeing his best friend but because he was seeing him as a Britannian soldier, a man devoted to the country that Lelouch despises, who mistaken him for one of the terrorists trying to capture poison gas.

"S-Suzaku? You became a Britannian soldier?"

"Yeah, but what about you? Don't tell me you became a…"

"What are you saying!?" Just then the capsule began to open.

"Lelouch, Look out!" Suzaku then got Lelouch down and placed the gas mask on as an attempt to save his best friend. Instead of poison gas it was a beautiful girl with lime green hair and gold eyes. All that Suzaku can say was, "That's not poison gas. What is it?" The two spent the next few minutes helping getting the restraints off her.

"Suzaku, tell me. Poison gas? This girl?"

"Hey, it's just what we were told at the briefing, I swear." Just then a light came from behind and when the two friends looked they see soldiers from the Royal Guard pointing their guns at them.

"Stinking monkey…don't think being an Honorary Britannian will excuse you from this." Suzaku then approached the commanding officer.

"But sir, I was told it was poison gas."

"You question my orders, soldier?" He then looked at Lelouch and Lelouch realized how dangerous the situation became. He slowly went for the briefcase debating in his head whether or not he should use the Eternal Memory. "However due to your recent achievements I'll be lenient. I order you to execute these terrorists." He ordered as he gave Suzaku a handgun.

"But, he's just a civilian."

"You dare go to insubordination. Haven't you sworn loyalty to Britannia?'

"Yes, but regardless I won't do it."

"WHAT!?"

"I won't shoot a civilian even under your orders."

"Very well." He then shot Suzaku in the back.

"SUZAKU!"

"Well, Britannian schoolboy not a good day to cut class, isn't it? Collect the girl and execute the schoolboy."

"Yes, my lord!" They all said as they started to move on him but just before Lelouch can undo the locks on the briefcase a wounded Nagata exploded the truck. During the explosion Lelouch took the briefcase and the girl and ran to an open tunnel nearby leaving the Royal Guards. The two ran hoping that the Royal Guards wouldn't follow. While running, about halfway there, the girl tripped due to the cannon and mortar fire coming from above. Lelouch could feel the aftershocks indicating just at what great lengths is the Britannian military are going to obtain their so-called poison gas.

"All this chaos, it's your fault!" Lelouch said as he leaned against the wall. "Just, what the hell are you! Not only has that but because of you, Britannia…killed Suzaku as well." The two continue to move until they reached the exit. "Stay down and don't make any noise." The two heard gunshots from the same officer that shot Suzaku.

"Report?"

"Nothing but Elevens here, sir."

"You're sure of it? Doesn't the exit lead here?"

"Yes sir, it said so in the maps."

Then the sound of a child was heard which was soon put down by the officer's gunshot. The officers soon began to search the area until Lelouch's cell phone rang. The officers then had Lelouch and the girl surrounded. "What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end." Just as he fired the girl stood in front of Lelouch screaming.

"HE musn't die" And the bullet went to her head and Lelouch went over to her body.

"I would have liked to keep her alive. Report to our superiors. That group CA have found and eliminated the terrorists' base and the terrorists themselves. However the hostage was killed by the time we got there. What do you think student?" Lelouch was thinking how he didn't want to die and grabbed the briefcase.

Lelouch undid the lock and took out the LostDriver but as the girl was about to grab his arm he stood up and placed the device on his waist, forming the belt. He simply grinned before saying.

"Say, tell me how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?"

"Are you some kind of radical?" The leading officer then noticed Lelouch going into his coat to grab a white USB flash drive with a yellow E on it.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy or you finally realized that only ones that should kill are those who are prepared to be killed?" Lelouch then pressed the button on the USB.

**"ETERNAL!"**

Lelouch then placed it in the slot where the logo of flash drive speared in front of it.

"Henshin!" Lelouch then pushed the slot away.

**"ETERNAL!"**

A tune was playing while small lightning and pixels formed up on him. When it was done he looked just like Eternal only his cape was gone, vest, armband and leg band were missing, and the flame patterns were red instead of blue. Red flames surrounded him before dying down.

He now became Kamen Rider Eternal Red Flare

"W-What's going on here?" Instead of an answer Eternal withdrew the Eternal Edge and started cutting everyone down while at the same time dodging bullets. Eternal looked around to see the leading officer wounded but still alive regardless.

"W-Who are you?" Lelouch grinned behind his helmet before stating.

"I am Kamen Rider Eternal and I command you…to go to hell!" Eternal then plunged his blade deep into the officer's neck before pulling out. As he did he was blinded by a light.

Lelouch found himself in the same white plain he was in seven years ago while in his red flare form. Lelouch was soon approached by Eternal himself.

"_So you have accessed my power?" _Lelouch nodded. _"In case, you're wondering the form you are in is called Red Flare, my weakest form. The form I'm currently in is Blue Flare." _Lelouch nodded taking all this information.

"How come I cannot access the Blue Flare form?"

"_It is because you're not properly attuned to my memory yet, it will take time. And, since you just transformed for the first time the synchronization process has begun." _

"When will I be ready?"

"_Soon. Real soon." _Eternal then walked away. _"I'll be in touch." _Was all Eternal said before Lelouch becomes blinded by a white light again only to find himself back in Shinjuku. Eternal then stood up and looked at the destruction he caused.

"_Finally, after all these years, I am ready. I have become Eternal and with the Memory's power I will locate the other T2 Memories and send Britannia straight to hell. And, at the same time I will protect Nunnally and protect and grant her wish…Eternally._

* * *

**AN: There it is my second story. As always, the chapter will become longer as they progress. And, I haven't decided pairing for this story so if you have any ideas leave them in the reviews. So review and enjoy!**


	2. Stage 2: The Devil faces the Knight

**AN: Ok I'll admit I was not expecting this fic to be as big as Neon Genesis W but there it is. I would like to thank everyone for their positive reviews on this story, so far and in return you will be shocked, amused, and entertained in this story. So without further interruptions here's my latest chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Kamen Rider.

Stage 2: The Devil faces the White Knight

As Eternal was looking over the carnage he caused before placing the slot back in its original and removed the Eternal Memory and took off the LostDriver. The armor broke down leaving only Lelouch. Lelouch placed both things in his coat pocket and knelt over the girl's body before saying. "For what it's worth I'm sorry." The next thing he felt the girl's hand come back to life and grabbed by it.

The next thing Lelouch knew he was in some sort of black and white dimension before seeing various images while at the same time he heard the girl's voice. "If you truly have regretted the events that transpired today then I will give you a chance to atone for it. I propose a deal. In exchange for this power I'm about to grant you, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and its conditions: While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?" Lelouch didn't know what to think until he heard a familiar voice that motivated him.

"A convergence with the Ragnarok connection, so the myth begins again."

"_I might as well fulfill your dying wish seeing it is my fault." _

"Very well I accept the terms of your contract!" And with that declaration Lelouch was back where he was and felt a burning sensation in his left eye. He had an odd feeling about it but at the same time it felt right. He also felt like he knew how to use it already. Lelouch turned to see a Sutherland. Villetta was shocked at the carnage and easily concluded that the schoolboy was the only survivor and knew what happened.

"What happened here boy?" She demanded but had another question in mind. "And, what is a Britannian student like you doing in a place like this?"

Lelouch was debating in his mind whether he should transform into Eternal or test his new power.

"Are you deaf, answer me? Answer me or ELSE!"

As much as Lelouch would love to transform into Eternal again he decided to test his new power. He had just made a lie to attract the pilot to come out. " My name is Alan Spacer and my father is a duke…my ID card is in my right breast pocket once you confirm my identity I want to request your help." It only took a few moments for the Knightmare to power down and the female pilot got out of the cockpit. He had a smile on his face on his face even though she approached him with a pistol in her hand.

"Stay where you are while I take out your ID."

"Now then!" Lelouch activated his newfound Geass power. "Give me your Knightmare." And in only a few moments the female pilot was compelled to do so.

"I understand. The code is XG221G2D4." Villetta said as she tossed the key towards Lelouch. Lelouch got in the cockpit and proceeded to start it up. As he did he was thinking of plan to get revenge and hopefully the first of many. He called Shirley to see if she knew anything despite it being a very low chance.

"Lulu!" Shirley began as she picked up the phone. "Where in the world are you? If you keep cutting class you're going to be left back."

"Shirley, are you near a TV?"

"A TV?"

"Sorry but this is really important."

"Hey can I change the channel for a bit?"

"Huh?" Another girl asked which was loud enough to be overheard.

"Ok, now what?"

"The news…is there anything on Shinjuku?"

"Nothing really just traffic restrictions."

"Traffic restrictions?"

"Yeah, we don't really know what they're saying."

Lelouch was then thinking, "_Typical. Military will only post news that favors them." _But soon his thoughts were interrupted by Shirley.

"Are you gambling? Didn't I tell you how dangerous it can be?"

"Yes, you caught me red handed and listen can you tell my little sister that I'll be home a little late…thanks, Shirley." And with that Lelouch hung up. Lelouch pressed a few buttons before his his screen showed a map and all current forces locations.

"_It appears they're just working with whatever pieces those are on the board. I'm going to get payback not only for being dragged into this, but for what Britannia did to Suzaku._

Kallen was trying to deal with as many Britannian units as she can but the two Sutherlands were the toughest out of the bunch. While she continued running from the trail her energy screen had a 'Caution' sign on it.

"Damn it! Only thirty minutes left." Just then as all hope seemed lost for her a new voice appeared from communications.

"The west entrance." The voice stated. "Use the tracks to move towards the west entrance."

"Who are you? How did you get on this frequency?"

"It doesn't matter. Only trust me and my instructions and in return I will bring you victory."

"Victory?" Kallen was skeptical but really had no other option. Her Glasglow made it to the tracks but unfortunately so did the other two Sutherlands.

"Ok, now what?" As she questioned the mysterious voice.

"I will make you your trust is not misplaced so," Kallen noticed a freight train on the same tracks she was on and was heading directly at her. "Now jump onto the train!" Kallen did as he told and when she got on she began jumping across the train. The two Sutherlands were watching but refused to give up.

Jeremiah from his cockpit ordered, "You go after the Glasglow."

"Yes, my Lord!" but before he can actually do it he was attacked by the slash harkens of another Sutherland that was hiding in position.

"Friendly fire? From a Sutherland?" He looked at where the Sutherland was before saying. "What your name and unit, solider? We're going after and Glasglow and-." But before he can finish he was repelled by the Sutherland's bullets "My god, a terrorist?" Lelouch's shots destroyed one of the legs and the train was still coming. Jeremiah had no choice but to eject.

Kallen watched over and got on the communicator, "Thanks for that but how did you get a Sutherland?" but she looked again to see that the Sutherland disappeared. "Huh, where did he go?" Soon Ohgi called her.

"Kallen what the hell was that radio message earlier ago?"

"He contacted you, too?"

"Yeah." Soon that voice appeared again.

"Are you the one charge here?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Ohgi answered nervously.

"Then here are the tools to your victory. The cargo in the train should supply them." As the train arrived everyone was shocked to find a lot of weapons and Sutherlands in each car. Kallen stood shocked on what their mysterious savior just supplied them with.

"How did you get this many Sutherlands?" instead of answering the question the voice gave a new order.

"Pilot of the Glasgow?"

"Yes?"

"Recharge your machine, you and your unit will be running decoy. Wait for ten minutes for my next set of instructions." And with that the voice hung up. While Kallen's Glasglow was recharging every member of the resistance was all talking on who could be their "mysterious savior." After ten minutes, everything has been prepared and they were waiting for the next set of orders.

"Alright, woman in the Glasglow from now on your designation will be Q1 and I have sent your comrades the rest of their codes."

"Got it. So am I to lead the enemy here?"

"That is correct."

"Understood, I'm heading out."

"P1, can you move?" Lelouch giving Ohgi the call. "It should be similar to what you're used to."

"Can you tell us who you are…or at least your name?" Lelouch was thinking about this but then went back on the radio.

"You can call me…Eternal." He finally answered.

"Eternal? What kind of a name is that?"

"The name of the person who's going to bring you your victory. Now if Q1 is on schedule then two enemy Sutherlands will be in pursuit. Shoot them through the wall." And soon enough in a few seconds the two enemy Sutherlands disappeared from the map. Lelouch was now thinking of what next to order. And soon enough, "P1, P4, P7, move a hundred meters to the right and fire the slash harkens in the three o'clock position." Soon Ohgi's voice filled the channel.

"You heard Eternal. Do it!" Later in just a few minutes Britannian Sutherlands were being destroyed as Lelouch was ordering commands.

"Now R2, launch anchor. B7, a UN round. Group N, keep moving forward." Within only a few minutes about half of the Britannian forces were wiped out while looking over the map Leouch gained an idea. "Q1 is the map you sent me accurate?"

"Other than the lack of landmarks, yes but why do you ask?"

"Because, here's the plan…"

A few minutes later…

"What do you mean they're not there!?" Prince Clovis demanded. He thought he finally had the terrorists cornered in one spot but the forces reported that there was no one there not even an empty Sutherland or an Eleven. Meanwhile below in the tunnels the Japanese Sutherlands were moving safely out of with Kallen's Glasglow being the last. The Glasglow fired its' slash harken destroying the street above them. This took all the Britannian forces down.

Lelouch was laughing, happy that his plan turned out to be a complete success. "My plan worked didn't it?! It looks like I don't have to rely on Eternal's or the other Memories alone. At least I have insurance now."

* * *

At G1 Command Base to say that Prince Clovis was upset is a huge understatement. The situation was getting worse by the minute and had no choice but to call Earl Asplund.

"Lloyd!"

"Yes, Your Highness?" Earl Asplund, was the head of the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps and he was requesting to send his new experimental Knightmare Frame, Lancelot, throughout the whole battle.

"If I agree to send your toy…will it guarantee us victory?"

"Please…call it the Lancelot."

"Very well, you have permission to launch the Lancelot just don't make me regret it."

"It will be done, My Lord." Lloyd spent the next few minutes prepping the Z-01 Lancelot with its new test pilot. Suzaku managed to survive the gunshot due to not only his vest but a pocket watch that he kept with him. Suzaku was putting on his new pilot suit and Cecile was running him through the systems and speaking to him through his headset.

"You read the manual?" Suzaku nodded at her question.

"Now you earned the high score on the simulator, impressive."

Later the tarp was removed revealing the Lancelot. "Is that?"

"Yes this is the Lancelot, the world's first seventh generation Knightmare Frame."

Suzaku got in and proceeded with the start-up systems. Later Lancelot got in its' launching position with its landspinners on the ground.

"Lancelot, launching!" and with that Lancelot was one its' way towards the battlefield and took out a few Sutherlands.

* * *

"One more push, and the checkpoint will fall." Lelouch said. Victory was in his grasp he started thinking that maybe he didn't need the Eternal Memory for something like this. He then heard something unexpected on the radio.

"This is B group, we countered enemy presence."

"Reinforcements? How many?"

"Four friendly units already taken down in nothing flat."

"Numbers?"

"Just one and it's a new model I never seen anything like aarrgghh!" Lelouch took in thought of a new unit and concluded that he will need the Eternal Memory. He took out his LostDriver and placed it on his waist. He couldn't let anything stop him from reaching G1.

"All units gather around this spot and proceed with the plan. I'll take care of him." Ohgi and Kallen were surprised at this.

"What!? But you'll be destroyed or captured and you're the reason why we're holding out." Kallen pointed out.

"She's right this sounds crazy." Ohgi agreed with Kallen.

"Relax; I have an ace up my sleeve." Lelouch stated as he took out his Eternal Memory. The Lancelot was still in combat and Lelouch's Sutherland has just arrived on the scene. He spoke through the external speaker. "All units! Retreat and fallback! I repeat all units, retreat and fall back!" All the nearby Sutherlands responded and did as he instructed.

"Is he the leader?" Suzaku questioned and thought he could end this battle right now if he took him out. The leading Sutherland then faced the Lancelot.

"I don't know who you are but you're not wrecking my plans. And, I intend to send you to hell for that!" He then pressed the button on his Memory.

"**ETERNAL!"**

"Henshin!"

"**ETERNAL!" **

Lelouch transformed back into Kamen Rider Eternal Red Flare and on the outside a red flame swallowed the Sutherland. Suzaku watched stunned and when it died down the Sutherland had the same colors as Eternal did. The Lancelot then fired its slash harken only for the Sutherland to grab it and swing it around carrying the Lancelot with it. When the Sutherland let go the Lancelot flew a few meters before crashing into a wall.

"WHAT!? Did MY Lancelot get damaged from a mere Sutherland!?" When Lloyd then took a look at the Lancelot's camera feeds he was both shocked and fascinated with this new and improved Sutherland. "Oh, now _this _I must know how he did that!" Cecile only had a sweat drop at Lloyd's response.

Meanwhile outside in the battlefield Suzaku was trying to shake off the fact that he was just thrown into a wall. When he regained his senses he sees the Sutherland charging with a Tonfa, the Lancelot moved out of the way just in time only to be met with a kick to the face. Eternal was admiring on how he is doing. "This is incredible! So the Memory reacts with the machine as well? This gives me so many options if I found the others."

"This is crazy! How could a Sutherland move just as fast as the Lancelot and damage it?" Suzaku questioned as he dodged another hit. The Lancelot jumped out of the way but the Sutherland fired its' slash harkens at the Lancelot and brought it down to the ground. As the Lancelot got up its face was met with a punch to the face and a Tonfa jab to the chest. Inside the base Lloyd screamed in agony. The Sutherland continued to beat the Lancelot senselessly and without remorse. At one point the Sutherland even tore off the Lancelot's arm and started beating the Lancelot with it before throwing it away. Lloyd felt his heart racing because at the same time he was watching this improved Sutherland work but shed a tear at his damaged Lancelot. Eternal was looked on how the Lancelot could barely stand from his monitor now.

"Alright, let's end this." Eternal took out his Eternal Memory before placing it in the secondary USB port of the Sutherland.

"**ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

The Sutherland's right foot began to go on red fire but it wasn't damaging it. The Sutherland ran at the Lancelot before jumping it aimed its fiery leg at the chest and when it landed red flames spiraled around the Sutherland for a few moments. When it landed Eternal sees the Lancelot having courses of electricity running through its body. The Sutherland turned its back on the Lancelot and Eternal spoke through the external speakers.

"Saa, jigoku o tanoshimina." The Sutherland then gave the Lancelot a thumbs down as it exploded.

At base Lloyd passed out on the floor because his Lancelot was destroyed but was dreaming of examining the device that the leader used to transform the Sutherland and how he would apply it to the Lancelot. Cecile was on her headset. "Suzaku! Are you ok? Answer me!"

Inside the ruined cockpit of the Lancelot Suzaku now has a little trouble breathing when the Lancelot exploded. His wounds were a whole lot worse but he was alive but barely. He heard Cecile's voice and tried to respond but when he tried to he felt pain in both of his arms. Suzaku knew one thing whoever that leader was couldn't be human. Before he passed out Suzaku thought about the words the leader said when the Lancelot exploded. "_Now, enjoy your hell." _

Eternal was looking over the remains of the Lancelot but was doubtful that the pilot died but either way now he isn't a problem now. The Sutherland then left and continued its original destination.

"The Lancelot was destroyed!?" Prince Clovis stood shocked at what he's now dealing with if something was powerful enough to destroy the Lancelot then it was obvious it was something not to mess with. Then Eternal entered and placed his hand on the left part of his visor causing it to quickly disappear.

"Who are you…GUARDS!" General Bartley commanded and just as all the soldiers were about to attack Eternal casted his Geass on them.

"Forget that I was ever here, shut off power to the base, and leave and return in approximately one hour." And with that the mostly everyone complied except Clovis. Clovis stood speechless as Eternal now faced him with his left visor restored.

"Wait! Where are you all going? And you, who are you?" Eternal just chuckled and then spoke.

"Clovis la Britannia, Third Prince of the Britannian Empire, son to both Charles Zi Britannia and Gabrielle la Britannia, is that correct?"

"Who are you? And you dare to-!" Before Clovis can get up from his seat Eternal placed the Eternal Edge against Clovis's neck and moved it a little causing some blood to drop.

"Stay seated, My Prince. Or a little cut will be the third worst thing that will happen to you today."

"What do you want?"

"For one, you will cease the attack in Shinjuku , allow the Japanese people to leave the area, and the dead will be treated equally."

"What? Surely, you don't expect me to-." Eternal then removed the blade and threw it at the wall and was about an inch away from Clovis's neck. Eternal then pulled out the blade and pointed it at Clovis.

"I can just throw or place it in your neck or forehead, if you want?" Clovis then got up and Eternal restored enough power to open the communication line. Clovis looked at Eternal who nodded and then began speaking.

"Attention all forces, I, Prince Clovis la Britannia, Third Prince of the Throne, and current Viceroy of Area 11 hereby command a ceasefire. All destruction on the buildings will be ceased and the dead whether Eleven or Britannian shall be treated equally. In the name of Clovis la Britannia you are hereby ordered to cease fire, I will allow no further fighting." Eternal killed the communications and watched Clovis go back on his throne. "What shall I do for you next? Sing a collection of ballets or perhaps a game of chess?"

"Now that has a familiar ring, don't you think?"

"Huh?" Lelouch placed his hand on his helmet before it vanished away as pixels.

"Don't you recall the two of us playing chess together as boys? Of course, I would always win."

"What?"

"Don't you remember? At the Aries Villa?"

"YOU! Who are you?"

"It has been a long time, big brother." Lelouch stepped out of the shadow and watched as Clovis's face became filled with shock. "Son of the late consort Marianne and seventeenth in line to the Imperial Throne, Lelouch vi Britannia at your service." Lelouch knelt with one hand over his chest while the other held the Eternal Edge in a reverse grip.

"Lelouch! But...I thought you-."

"That I was dead…you were wrong. I have returned from the depths of hell, Your Highness. And, I'm here to change everything."

**AN: There it is the second chapter! Don't worry Suzaku isn't dead…at least not yet (I'm kidding). Anyway yes I did give Lelouch his Geass because it is his thing. Each Chapter will be as long as each episode from the series except most of R2. So, review and pm me if you have any suggestions.**


	3. Stage 3: The White Devil, Eternal

**AN: Due to your reviews, view, and some thoughts I decided to make the chapters longer from now one.**

**Audience: Yeah!**

**AN: But, I will also focus on some new ideas for new stories so the next chapter might take a little longer to publish.**

**Audience: Aw.**

**AN: Déjà vu. Anyways just read and enjoy.**

* * *

Stage 3: The White Devil, Eternal.

Lelouch pointed the Eternal Edge at Clovis while Clovis simply smiled at the fact that his half-brother is alive. "Lelouch! It is so good to see you're alive! We thought you and Nunnally have perished when we invaded Japan. You have no idea how much joy this brings to me, we must return to the mainland together." Lelouch's expression hasn't changed before saying in a cold tone.

"So, you can use us as political bargaining chips again? It appears your mind is clouded behind the fact that you too are a bargaining chip." Lelouch held the blade in a reverse grip and was brought closer to Clovis' forehead. "That's right, ever since my mother died that day. She was a commoner who rose through the ranks to earn her place but others thought that her original status is a mockery and grew jealous of her influence. But, assassinating her like that…there's no excuse for it. You people, killed her!"

"It wasn't me! I swear if I knew anything, I would've told you prior to your exile!" Lelouch then activated his Geass.

"So tell me, what do you know of my mother's death?" Clovis' facial expression changed from slight panic to calm.

"Our older siblings, Schneizel and Cornelia, they could tell you." Lelouch was surprised at this.

"They were the ones pulling the strings?" Lelouch waited for an answer but received none. "I see that's all you know." Lelouch turned his Geass off and it returned Clovis to his previous state.

"It wasn't me! Honest!" Lelouch nodded.

"I believe you…however." Lelouch brought the blade closer to Clovis.

"No please! We may not share the same mother but we are brothers, regardless!" This however didn't seem to change anything. Lelouch then placed the Eternal Edge deep in Clovis' forehead. A few moments later he pulled out the blade and left.

* * *

The next morning, Lelouch didn't have enough sleep considering the fact he just murdered his half-brother yesterday. His head felt heavier until a roll of paper smacked him on the fore head. "Wake up! You were just asleep, weren't you? Your hands stopped!" Milly Ashford was the Student Council President and a family friend to Lelouch and Nunnally. She was one of the few people who knew the siblings' true identities but of friendship she kept it quiet. Lelouch groggily responded.

"Please stop."

"Well that's what you get for leaving me behind yesterday!" Rivalz pointed out as he waited his chance to strike after being ditched yesterday.

"Yeah, what did happen yesterday?" Just as Lelouch was about to go deep in his thoughts he was soon interrupted by another hit.

"No more distractions! We gotta finish figuring out the budget for the year's club activities. We have to get this right."

"If we don't…" Nina began before getting cut off by Rivalz.

"The equestrian club will bust in here on horseback like last time!"

"Rivalz, can you take your student council duties a little more serious?"

"It would be a lot easier if you told us about this beforehand." Shirley said and rivalz responded in a sarcastic tone.

"We should just wait them out. They'll give up sooner or later." Lelouch actually liked that idea.

"That's actually not bad." Milly then surprised the rest of the council with one word.

"GUTS!"

"This again?"

"It's a spell to make you work harder." Lelouch shook his head.

"I don't think it's doing much." Shirley however countered this.

"It does to me."

"Simple and obedient, why can't the rest of you be like that?" Shirley then said.

"It's because I learned the best from you!"

"That's not what I meant." This caught Shirley off guard and Milly gestured to her…features. As a response Shirley's face became extremely blushed. "I saw what you did in the Girls' bathroom and I have to say, not bad."

"What are you talking about, pervert!?"

Later after the meeting and a budget was decided the others looked at the news. It was about the "poison gas" in Shinjuku. To Lelouch, however, it only reminded him of his first and hopefully one of the many actions as the new Kamen Rider Eternal. Later during class Lelouch was in his own world until…

"Kallen! It's been ages since we last saw you!" A female student remarked. Lelouch quickly turned and saw Kallen with her hair down, mellow eyes, and spoke with a meek voice.

"Yeah, sorry about that but I really had to take care of my disease. But, if I stay home too often then I'll never be able to catch up to you guys." Rivalz sees Lelouch staring at Kallen.

"Hey buddy, see something you like?"

"What can you tell me about her?"

"Kallen Stadfield is an ace student but stays at home too much. She comes from the Stadfield family, a very rich and influential family. She's well-bred and rolling in the money. You do how pick him, huh?" Lelouch shook his head.

"It's nothing like that."

"Whatever you say but she seems so sheltered."

"_If you mean by sheltered, you mean sheltered in a Knightmare then yes, I agree." _Lelouch followed her all day waiting for his opportunity to confront her. Luckily, a bee scared the girls away while they were outside. Kallen smacked the bee and Lelouch decided to take advantage.

"Dammit! I hate acting like this." Kallen said and noticed Lelouch behind her. _"Shit! He saw me!" _Kallen got her composure back. "Is there something you need?"

"I need answers!" Lelouch commanded as his Geass activated.

"Of course."

"Were you the pilot of the Glasgow in Shinjuku?"

"I am."

"Why resort to this?"

"Because I'm Japanese and but technically I'm half Britannian."

"Why go so far?"

"I want to live a Japanese person without Britannian oppression…and to avenge my brother, Naoto."

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed while escaping a Britannian facility with not only information on the poison gas and something the Britannians were studying. He managed to pass both things out of Britannia's control."

"What was the other item besides the poison gas?"

"A USB flash drive with a button and letter on it." This quickly caught Lelouch's attention.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know he hid it before he died without telling me." Lelouch became disappointed but found some comfort in knowing that a T2 GaiaMemory is out of Britannia's hands. He'll deal with it later.

"I see. That will be all." Kallen nodded and returned to normal.

"Is there something you need?"

"Not right now. Also don't mention Shinjuku." This caught Kallen's surprise.

"Shinjuku?"

"_It's not working?"_Lelouch thought as his power wasn't working. LElouch was about to say something but Shirley called out to them.

"Hey, Lelouch! Kallen! Hurry up or you'll be late for chem."

* * *

Later Lelouch returned to his home, the Student Council Clubhouse. He was greeted by Nunnally and her caretaker and his sparring partner, Sayako. "Welcome home, big brother!"

"Welcome home, sir."

"Thank you, you two." Later that night the Lelouch and Nunnally were out of their uniforms and began eating dinner.

"Sayako was teaching me origami," Nunnally began. "I didn't think one could a sheet of paper into so many things, like a bird or a boat. It can be anything!" Lelouch noticed some food on Nunnally's lip and wiped it off.

"You don't have to rush just to tell me everything. I'm not going to leave you anytime soon."

"Thank you, brother."

"You're welcome."

"Thank goodness. You seemed sort of scary last night." Considering what Lelouch did "scary" is an understatement.

"Have I? I'm sorry it's just that I've got so many things on my mind."

"Look!" Nunnally got out an origami of a pink crane. "They say that if you fold a thousand of these, your wish will come true. If you have a wish, then…"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I don't. What about you, Nunnally? Is there something you want to wish for?" Nunnally thought about it for a few seconds before declaring one.

"I wish for the world to be a gentle and peaceful place."

"Maybe when you finally get your sight back you'll see it. I'm definitely sure."

"You mean it?"

"I promise." Lelouch's thoughts ran through his head as he made it. "_I've been given powers to ensure that and I will protect that world of yours, Nunnally…Eternally."_ While in his thoughts Nunnally grabbed Lelouch's hand and locked her pinkie with his. "Huh?"

"I learned that this is how the Japanese make promises. Pinky promise!"

"Yeah…pinky promise."

* * *

The next day, Lelouch spent the morning trying to learn everything about his Geass and so far it's that it can only be used once. He also decided to make another LostDriver in case something ever happened to his. He was lucky that this one didn't take too long considering that he now has a working model to begin with. Later, he went up to Kallen. "Hey, Kallen can I speak with you for a few minutes?"

"Great. I was wondering when you would ask." Lelouch brought Kallen to the Student council clubhouse. "I didn't think there was anything like this at school."

"It's the student council clubhouse, it has been used as a ballroom for several occasions."

"We won't be bothered here, right?"

"No." But they were soon interrupted by the rest of the student council. Milly came in with a cart filled with food and the others helping Nina finding something. "Milly, what is all this?"

"Isn't this why you brought her here? We're inducting Kallen to the student council." This caught the two by surprise.

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Grandfather."

"The principle?" Milly nodded.

"Considering Kallen's health conditions she can't really be able to join normal club activities. I'm Milly Ashford, president of the student council!"

"Uhhh..pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Rivalz, the secretary, if there's anything you need I'm your man."

"I'm Shirley, I'm also a member of the swim team. Welcome!"

"I'm Nina."

"It's nice to meet you all." Just then Nunnally appeared in her wheelchair holding a couple boxes of pizza and a tray of cupcakes.

"Nunnally, what are you doing here?" Kallen seemed surprised at the sight of the blind and crippled girl.

"This is Lelouch's little sister."

"I'm in my second year in middle school so I'm not on the council."

"Who cares! The more the merrier!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kallen." Nunnally smiled in which Kallen returned one as well.

"Thanks. You too."

"Alright guys, shall we kick this induction off with a toast?" Rivalz pulled out a bottle of champagne but the rest of the student council was surprised.

"Champagne?" Shirley asked examining the bottle.

"But we shouldn't." Nina said.

"Aw c'mon guys, loosen up, will ya?" As Rivalz tried to get to get the cork off Shirley tried to get the bottle away. Rivalz was making sure the bottle didn't get to her and makes a quick move. "Lelouch, catch!" Lelouch caught it and Shirley went to him.

"You're too young to drink!" Shirley pinned Lelouch down and the cork launched and the champagne itself landed on Kallen's head.

* * *

Later while waiting for new clothes Kallen was in the shower and Lelouch knocked on the door.

"It's me, Lelouch. I've brought you some clothes."

"Come in. I already have the curtain on." Lelouch came in trying to ignore Kallen's silhouette.

"I'm sorry about this. They can be little…of sometimes."

"It's alright after all everyone cuts loose now and again." Kallen said while she personally disliked the event.

"These are some of my clothes, ok?"

"You went to the boys' dorms that quickly?"

"Actually Nunnally and I live here. It's a personal favor from the principal along with special exceptions."

"I see."

"Anyways, I'll let you finish." Lelouch was about to leave but Kallen called out to him.

"Hey, can you hand me that pouch over there real quick?" Lelouch grabbed the pouch and gave it to her. When he did Kallen grabbed his hand real tight with the pouch in the other.

"You're a live one, aren't you?"

"Were you Eternal in Shinjuku?"

"Eternal? What kind of name is that? And what does this have to do with Shinjuku?"

"Don't play dumb. You brought up Shinjuku yesterday but why?"

"What's wrong with asking something about Shinjuku?"

"Just say yes or no…that's all I'm asking." Kallen pressed the button on the pouch that revealed a concealed knife. Just then the phone rang and Lelouch answered it.

"Hello, Ashford Academy? No this is…I see. It's for you." Lelouch then handed the phone to Kallen. "Guy says he knows you." Kallen reluctantly placed her weapon away and placed the phone on.

"Hello?"

"Glad to see you're alive, Q1." Kallen's eyes widened at the voice.

"_Was I wrong in thinking it's Lelouch?"_

"Sixteen hundred hours tomorrow, come to Tokyo Tower observation platform…alone." The voice said before hanging up.

"Were you the one that ordered the withdrawal and responsible for the destruction of the model? How did you arrange that cease fire? Hey! Don't hang up!" Unfortunately she pulled back the phone causing the wire to move the curtain.

"Cease fire?"

"Huh?" Kallen forgot that Lelouch was next to her.

"Sounds like you have some…unique company."

"That was just…well…" Kallen ran through her mind for an excuse.

"Let me guess."

"Uh…"

"You're talking about some game, right? Halo, Call of duty, or something like that?"

"Uh yeah you caught me." Kallen said taking advantage of this and letting go of Lelouch's wrist. "I'm really bored when I spend most of the day at my house."

"That's why I brought up Shinjuku so you would know what's actually going on. There are people who can deceive you about that. By the way, you know I can see you right?" Kallen looked at the moved curtain and at herself. Her face instantly became red and she covered herself. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Later." Lelouch walked out as if nothing happened.

"I was wrong."

* * *

In the clubhouse a Geassed Sayako was holding a recorder and when she pressed it.

"Glad to see you're alive, Q1." Sayako then snapped back to normal after the message played.

* * *

After Kallen changed Lelouch explained what the student council does and his role as Vice President. The two entered the ballroom and sees the others watching the news.

"Brother, it's awful!"

"What happened?"

"Prince Clovis is dead."

"They said he was killed."

On the screen was Jeremiah Margrave, leader of the Pureblood fraction, was saying just how dreadful it was that Clovis was murdered. Then a female broadcaster went on. "We gave confirmation that the killer has been captured." What Lelouch saw next was shocking; Suzaku, alive but greatly injured, and being escorted by guards. "Honorary Britannian and Britannian soldier, Suzaku Kururugi."

For the rest one the broadcast Lelouch had an aggravated look on his face and was grasping the Eternal Memory in his pocket.

* * *

Later at night Lelouch was tucking Nunnally into bed. She knew it was Suzaku on the news and was really worried about him. "Big brother?"

"Hm?"

"Suzaku would never do that, right?"

"Over course he wouldn't. We both know he's better than that. I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding." Lelouch held Nunnallys hand.

"That's right." Lelouch hesitantly let go and placed the blanket over her.

"Goodnight, Nunnally."

* * *

Kallen and a few of the other resistance fighters went to the Tokyo Tower observation deck, of course not together. "Kallen Stadfield of Ashford Academy, your personal effects have been delivered. Please come to the service counter to retrieve them. I repeat…"

A few minutes later Kallen received a cell phone and in only a few minutes she got a call from Eternal. She immediately answered it with the others in hearing distance. "Eternal?"

"It's me." Lelouch said while leaving the tower. Lelouch was wearing an outfit similar to Kasumi's except there was a hood and on the back and front was the insignia for the group he was later going to form. "Get on the monorail loop line. You may bring whoever you want."

On the monorail Kallen and the others were waiting for the call and soon they heard the ring. "Hello?"

"Look to the right of the window. Tell me, what do you see?"

"The city of Britannia, a haven of scumbags built on our sacrifices."

"Good. And on the left." Kallen turned to see the remains of a city.

"Our city. The ruins of a city that Britannia destroyed."

"Another great answer. Now come to the leading car…I'm looking forward to seeing you and your comrades." Kallen's eyes widened just as Eternal hung up.

"_He's here!"_

Kallen moved to the leading car with Ohgi and the others just behind. When they got to the car there was no one except a hooded man with a black leather jacket with red highlight, black cargo pants, and black combat boots.

"Are you Eternal!? The same one at Shinjuku!?" The man turned and just as he turned the lights went dark so she and the others wouldn't see into his hood.

"Indeed. I apologize but there are reasons why I chose to hide my face. But, enough about that let me introduce myself… formally." The others were confused and surprised when he placed on the LostDriver on his waist which then formed a belt. He grabbed out the Eternal Memory from his pocket. Kallen was surprised because it looks like the one Naoto described but a different color and letter. He pressed on its button.

"**ETERNAL!"**

He placed the Memory in the slot and pulled it and the same time he said a word they'll never forget.

"Henshin!"

"**ETERNAL!"**

The others became shocked while a tune was playing and pixels were forming up on him with red and yellow lightning. When it was over red flames surrounded him but died a few seconds later. When they got a good look at him now to say that they were surprised was monumental understatement.

"Kamen Rider Eternal, a pleasure to meet you." The others were still in shock while Kallen had a thought.

"_That's what my brother stole from them? If so then I understand why he hid it and without telling me. But where did Eternal get his?"_

Ohgi then approached him slowly. "So, the only reason you hide your face is because of that power?" Eternal nodded.

"Should Britannia ever discover the means to do so from me then who knows when the chaos will end?" Others were thinking of a worst case scenario while Eternal placed them back in reality. "But, that's for another time we have more important things to discuss, am I correct?" Ohgi nodded and slowly went forward.

"We have a quarrel with Britannia. A big one. So we fight back." Eternal shook his head.

"Britannia will not fall due to terrorist attacks."

"Fall?"

"Terrorism is nothing more than child's play." The other rebels would like to say something about that but after seeing his transformation it was best to keep quiet. "Don't be fooled you're true enemy is not the people but the empire itself. To fight an empire the only solution is war. With a firm resolution! Fight for justice! And, soon we will send Britannia to hell." Kallen then asked him.

"Were you the one the killed Clovis?" Eternal brought up the Eternal Edge.

"There are advantages to my power such as getting him to order a ceasefire."

"That was YOU!?" Ohgi and the others seemed shocked at the fact that Eternal managed to penetrate a G1 Command Base by himself.

"We may have different methods but our goals are the same."

"But, you killed Clovis afterwards, didn't you?"

"With this knife. His death was merely a way of getting Britannia to know that a new player entered their game." He then plunged his knife in the floor.

"But, Kururugi, did you set him up?" Eternal shook his head.

"That was the doing of the leader of Pureblood faction. No doubt he would use this scapegoat as a means to an end especially regarding the 'Honorary Britannian' system." The others were catching on to what the Rider is saying.

"But if that happens…" Kallen and the others stood shocked at the worst case scenario.

"Any Japanese who was fortunate to earn that right will be forcibly torn and and will have to resort to living in the slums or executed for even TRYING to be an equal of a citizen of Britannia."

"Hey, boss." One of the rebels whispered to Ohgi. "What do you think? He's legit?"

"Given what happened here I have a hard time doubting you. But, given your current renown, we can't trust you."

"What kind of leader would you be if you did right off the bat?" Eternal acknowledged and respected what he said but he pulled out his blade leaving a huge hole and said. "However, if you wish for proof, then let me show you the power…of a Kamen Rider."

* * *

During the night The Purebloods were parading through the street was escorting Suzaku towards his execution. But they stopped as soon as they saw the car used by Prince Clovis heading towards them. Kallen was driving it unsure of what Eternal had planned for this.

"You're sure this will work?"

"Positive." Eternal replied. "As long as you and Ohgi do your jobs then we'll be ok."

"But…the container-."

"Is nothing more than colored smoke. I already told Ohgi and that I destroyed the poison gas. There's nothing to worry about. Once we retrieve Kururugi, you and Ohgi will proceed to the rendezvous point."

"What about you?"

"I'll distract the Knightmares and most of the security."

"How?"

"Let me worry about that."

Kewell moved his Knightmare a little closer to the vehicle. "How dare you desecrate His Highness' transport! Come out at once!" The Britannian flag on the vehicle burned up revealing a white armored man.

"I am Kamen Rider Eternal." The cameras zoomed in and everyone around was surprised at the sight of the Kamen Rider.

"Eternal?" Everyone was wondering who he is. And, what did he want?

"_Suzaku, you helped me and now I will return the favor."_

Jeremiah looked at him unimpressed. "Alright, Eternal. Your show's over." Jeremiah shot his pistol in the air and four Sutherlands dropped from their VTOLs and surrounded the car. "Now, take off your helmet." Eternal looked like he was about to until he step on the roof of the truck. It opened and revealed a familiar container.

"Lord Jeremiah! That's-!"

"_That's right you never knew what was in the container didn't you" _Jeremiah looked at his situation unsure of what he is going to do now or what Eternal has up his sleeve. Suzaku was about to say something but the shock collar stopped him from saying something.

"Dammit. He took every Britannian citizen without them even knowing." Jeremiah pointed his pistol and Eternal.

"Trying to shoot me? Very well, just try it." Jeremiah shot his pistol and as the bullet came closer to Eternal he quickly pulled out his blade and cut the bullet in half. "Nice shot but I doubt your next one will touch me." Jeremiah understood what Eternal said and had no other choice.

"Your terms?"

"Hand Kururugi over."

"Impossible. This man is charged with the murder of Prince Clovis la Britannia."

"No he didn't do it."

"How would you know that?"

"Clovis was found with a knife wound in his head. Would it look something, like this?" Eternal brought up the Eternal Edge.

"You mean-?"

"Yes, the one the killed Prince Clovis was ME!" Everyone was shocked but Diethard Reid, the head reporter of the news channel, smiled as he moved the camera closer on Eternal. Eternal lightly stomped the roof of the car and it moved forward.

"If it's true then your execution begins here." As Jeremiah got his Sutherland ready to fire Eternal brought out his blade, jumped off the vehicle, and sliced the legs off. The Sutherland fell and Jeremiah was still alive. The rest of the Purebloods were shocked that a person downed a Knightmare with only a combat knife.

"Now I suggest you hand Kururugi over otherwise…" Eternal pulled out the detonator. Jeremiah had no choice but to respond.

"Let…Kururugi go." Villetta and the others were shocked.

"Lord Jeremiah, you're not considering-."

"He has the container and downed my Sutherland with a combat knife. What else does he have up his sleeve? Besides once the exchange is over then we'll get him." Suzaku was soon untied and walked towards Eternal. Eternal removed the collar.

"Who are you?" Eternal was soon approached by Kallen.

"Eternal, it's time to go."

"Right, take care of him." Kallen grabbed Suzaku's arm and Eternal pressed the button. The container opened pink gas and everyone ran away. Kallen and Suzaku jumped off the bridge where Ohgi's Knightmare launched a net which caught the two of them. Eternal stayed behind to distract the Purebloods. Kewell looked at Eternal.

"For Clovis!" As the Sutherland fired Eternal dodged the bullets. He got closer and jumped. He landed right behind the Sutherland's head and soon decapitated it. Villetta charged next.

"Damn you!" Eternal placed his Memory in the slot of his blade.

"**ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" **

Soon Eternal's blade was consumed by a red fire and extended up to a point that it looked like a sword.

"**BLOODY HELL BLADE!" ** Eternal jumped and he sliced through the Knightmare. The flames stayed for a little while in the Sutherland's waist and the cockpit ejected before the Sutherland exploded. Eternal spent the minutes disabling any Sutherlands he saw until he saw a red flare in the sky.

"I see…" Eternal pulled out a phone and pressed a few buttons on it. Soon an empty motorcycle came from down the road. Its upper half was white with blue highlights while the other was blue flames. It also had a yellow E on the sides and on its head was a trident much like Eternal's. Eternal quickly got on and left. When reinforcements came and the smoke faded away he was already gone.

* * *

Eternal has arrived at the rendezvous point where he was greeted by the resistance members. They were discussing what a good job they did and during the celebration Eternal wanted to speak to Suzaku in private.

"So, I suppose this is the part in which you ask me to join you, right?" Suzaku asked.

"Not really, that is up to you. But tell me why do you serve the Britannian military?" Eternal asked. He was thinking about this for awhile, he didn't want to force Suzaku to join him. He was also wondering what idea Suzaku had in the first place that led him to joining the Britannian military.

"I joined the military _for _my people." Suzaku replied determined. "I want to change Britannia but through their system. If I fight like you then I would be no better than Britannia's corruption and bring others into this. This cycle of hatred and corruption has gone on long enough." Lelouch sees how Suzaku can be so naïve when it comes to his method but he is also too stubborn to leave and accept the method of force and he was right about the cycle going on for too long.

"I agree." Suzaku was surprised.

"Britannia must changed but through force! It is the only way it can. Fighting through their system ends up in becoming a part of it. This is the only way to change things. There is no other option in this world, if I have to become a devil to change it then so be it."

"Then why did you rescue me if you didn't intend to recruit me? Also, did you really kill Clovis?"

"I will not lie, I did. I only rescued you because I cannot let an innocent person be punished for something I did; it goes against everything I stand for. Like you, I believe in justice and fairness which is why I became a Kamen Rider. Forcing you to join me would violate your principles as it would mine. If you wish to go then you may go, I won't stop you. But, should you ever change your mind know there is always a place for you here." Lelouch accepted his role as a Kamen Rider fight for the retribution of this world and hopes to create one in which Nunnally and anyone else can be treated equally and kindly. He personally didn't like Suzaku doing this but he respects him enough to acknowledge it.

"I understand what you're saying. I don't like it but I understand." Suzaku placed a hand on Eternal's shoulder. "You're a good man, Eternal, but it's a shame you resort to terrorism." Suzaku then left.

When he was gone Eternal looked at the city. "Britannia, the only way to change you…is for you to experience the hell you unleashed upon this world." Eternal then gave a thumbs down.

* * *

Nunnally was smiling that Suzaku was ok. On the table was the same green haired girl, she explained to Nunnally that she knows Lelouch and wanted to speak with him. While waiting the girl took out the item she found shortly after Lelouch left her. It was a green USB with a button on it and the letter C which was made up of wind gusts.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? If you're wondering Lelouch does want to destroy Britannia what he meant was the way to change is to destroy so it can be rebuilt anew. I appreciate your reviews and the next chapter will come soon. Also in the meantime I'm going to proofread my other chapters and stories. Also I want to try to see how far Lelouch would get without his Geass. He will still use it but not as frequently.**

**New Universe Returns: While I admit it does sound like a good idea but I already have a plan for other Riders. But maybe I'll use something like that for another story.**

** .coronado72****: Don't worry the next chapter will have a Dopant. **

**UnitedOsprey1991: TO be honest I don't really like Shirley or Milly.**

**So which Memory did Naoto stole? What will Lelouch do when he sees CC and the Cyclone Memory? Which Dopant will he face the next chapter? For all these answers wait for the next chapter. Or take a guess in the reviews.**

**Now just review and see yah next time!**


	4. Stage 4: The Green Witch

**AN: I have thought of new ideas for future stories but I'm not going to post them in Rider Plans just yet because I still need to work out a few things with them also expect a new chapter for Neon Genesis: W somewhere around next week. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Kamen Rider

* * *

Stage 4: The Green Witch

Lelouch was coming home exhausted after saving Suzaku. After rescuing him he hid the bike away. He opens the door expecting to be greeted by Nunnally or Sayako but…

"Welcome home, Lelouch." The same green haired girl from Shinjuku said. Lelouch was surprised and speechless. The girl was folding origami cranes with Nunnally.

"Oh thank goodness your home! I was so worried." Nunnally said.

"I assume you ate out tonight judging by your appearance." The girl said plainly.

"I thought you would be caught up in the uproar by that man, Eternal. I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer also Miss CC was waiting for you."

"CC?" Lelouch said looking at the girl. Nunnally nodded.

"She has such an unusual name, only her initials. I have to ask is CC your girlfriend?"

"He made a promise about our future, right?" CC asked placing Lelouch back in reality.

"As in marriage?" It was Lelouch's turn to speak.

"No! She's just kidding!"

"No I'm not."

"Well I suppose it depends on the type of person after all…" While Nunnally was speaking Lelouch grabbed a tea cup and threw it on the ground, leaving only pieces.

"Oh look CC, you got yourself wet! Let's go find you a change of clothes." Lelouch grabbed CC's arm and dragged her to his room. "Don't worry Nunnally I'll get that cleaned up. Oh and what she said is just joke." When the two entered he let go. "Who are you?"

"Didn't you hear her? She said my name, CC."

"Not that, aren't you-?"

"Supposed to be dead?" Lelouch just looked at her. "So, how do you like the power I gave you?"

"_So it was you."_

"Dissatisfied?" CC then moved towards the bed but sat up.

"I'm grateful actually it was one of the few things that sped up my schedule."

"Your schedule?"

"To destroy Britannia. I don't intend to rely on it too much due to my Option A but it's good to have a B." CC then went in her pocket and grabbed something that Lelouch didn't expect.

"I assume 'Option A' is something like this?" In her hand was a USB flash drive. It was green and had the letter C which was made up of wind gusts. She pressed on it.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"GaiaMemory!? Where did you find this?" Lelouch was about to take it but CC's arm quickly moved away.

"I found it in a pile of rubble shortly after you left me. Now, time to answer my question; what is a GaiaMemory?" Lelouch just looked at her.

"You won't answer my question, why should I answer yours?"

"I could just throw it away or hide it seeing how it is important to you." Lelouch growled but went in his pocket and pulled out his and pressed on his for emphasis.

"**ETERNAL!"**

"GaiaMemories are device containing the power and knowledge of a certain aspect of Earth itself." CC examined hers with interest.

"Interesting ,how many are there?"

"In this world, 26, one for each alphabet."

"This world?" Lelouch began to explain where the T2 memories came from but left a few details out. He also told her about how the GaiaMemories are sentient and that they choose their users. CC was surprised but her face remained passive as she examined hers. "So I've been lucky enough to be picked one?"

"Yes, now give it here." Lelouch made another attempt to grab it but failed.

"Not so fast. It's mine after all me finding it must mean that I'm one that's been chosen." CC then looked at her arm and found a USB entry port. Out of curiosity, CC was about to stick it in but was immediately stopped by Lelouch.

"You don't want to do that."

"Why?"

"When a GaiaMemory is plugged into a human, they transform into superhumans called Dopants. The users won't be in control and will lose control due to their raw power."

"Aren't you one?"

"No, I'm a Kamen Rider, completely different."

"How so?" Lelouch grabbed out his LostDriver and CC looked a little intrigued.

"I use a Driver, devices that filter the raw power but give the user the power without losing control. Mine is called a LostDriver, a Driver that doesn't transform me into a Dopant but gives me armor with powers relating to my Memory. The LostDriver is also the key to Rider System." Lelouch explained and CC nodded understanding.

"Can I use it? I'm curious what my rider form looks like?" Lelouch quickly placed it back in his coat.

"Sorry but I only developed one working Driver and the failed prototypes are mostly destroyed and salvaged." CC then looked to her right.

"Then what's that?" CC asked pointing to her right. Lelouch looked and saw an incomplete LostDriver on his workbench.

"_Dammit! I forgot about that." _Lelouch looked at CC who was giving him a plain look waiting for an answer.

"I began working on a spare in case anything happened to mine."

"So I could use it?"

"Why should I let you?"

"Because I can't let you get yourself killed due to our contract and won't you need all the help you need considering you're trying to take down an empire?" CC got him that time. Lelouch did need more Riders but then he thought about what she said.

"Speaking of which, what is the deal with that contract?" CC just gave looked at him.

"Nothing you need to worry about for now. All you need to do is live."

"What about the military? Aren't they looking for you?"

"Not all of them, just a small fraction so it shouldn't be hard to hide. I can make due here." Lelouch's eyes as CC took off her clothes and placed herself in the blanket of the bed. She still had the Cyclone Memory in her hand. "A gentleman would sleep on the floor."

"Don't be ridiculous, this is my problem I don't need you involved."

"Ok, so I'll let them find me…along with the GaiaMemory." Lelouch growled and picked up her clothes.

"How did you live like this? What are you going to do with Cyclone Memory? Also what's the deal with the contract?"

"Goodnight, Lelouch." Lelouch growled again and realizes it's impossible to get the Memory now or for her to leave. To get his mind off this he went back to his workbench and resumed constructing the second Driver.

* * *

In the morning while Lelouch was changing into his uniform, CC was wearing one of his shirts while looking eating pizza and looking at a news article about Eternal.

"So how did you find the Eternal Memory?" Lelouch just looked at her.

"For someone who doesn't answer my questions you do a fine job making them."

"You don't have to answer my questions just as vice versa." Lelouch sighed.

"I didn't find mine, it found me." CC looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"What about the LostDriver's construction? They were a piece of technology from another world. How did you create yours?"

"That's actually a long story…one I doubt you would believe."

"Try me."

"Either way I don't think enough time to answer it." CC gave a disappointed sigh and looked at the article.

"Because of you the world is in an uproar and people are looking for you, is this what you wanted?"

"No, this is only a side effect. After all, I intend to plunge the world into a deeper hell." As Lelouch got out his phone and pressed a few buttons on it. It transformed to a mechanical stag beetle. Lelouch opened the window and let it fly.

"What was that?"

"A scout." Lelouch learned to create Memory Gadgets from the Eternal Memory. He didn't just learned about the LostDriver but devices that will work well for him in his endeavor. He created his STAG phone out of pieces from the failed Driver prototypes. He then got out and left the witch.

* * *

Suzaku just left after his trial. They said that due to Eternal's confession and lack of evidence Suzaku was free to go. He was thinking about Eternal and what he said last night.

"_Who was he? Was he the one that nearly killed me at Shinjuku?"_

He then heard a female voice…from above.

"Out of the way please…LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Suzaku caught her and looked at her appearance. She had pale skin, light violet eyes, long pink hair. The girl looked at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't think there was anyone below me when I jumped."

"It's alright I wasn't expecting a girl to fall from the sky into my arms." The girl looked at Suzaku before saying something.

"Oh my…"

"What is it?"

"Well some bad guys were chasing me so please consider the circumstances, could you help me?"

"Uh…sure."

* * *

At Camelot base, Lloyd was trying to repair the Lancelot and trying to find ways it can stand up to that pilot from Shinjuku. Strangely, at the same time he was daydreaming about the technological advances Eternal had and applying it towards the Lancelot. Lloyd and Cecile watched Eternal's debut. Cecile was worried while Lloyd wanted to know how Eternal took down the Pureblood Sutherlands with only a combat knife. Cecile came in with a board.

"Lloyd!"

"Hm?"

"We just got a reply, they're sending it tonight. Look." Cecile gave Lloyd the board and behind him was a stag beetle. The beetle looked at it for a few seconds before flying away.

"Oh good! It might not be as good as the Lancelot but it's something to start with at least." Lloyd placed the board away and he and Cecile placed the mostly repaired Lancelot in the trunk of their truck. Cecile took the driver's seat while Lloyd stayed in the back to resume making repairs.

* * *

The school day is over and Lelouch was on the roof with CC after making sure that Kallen didn't see her. Lelouch was discussing with CC about his Geass and CC was reminding him that they're partners from now on until the STAG beetle flew into his hand. It transformed and displayed the data it found. He was hoping for a GaiaMemory signature but he found the next best thing on the monitor.

"Perfect, looks like I'll be busy tonight."

"What was it?"

"Oh just something I need to pick up, later." Lelouch placed his phone away. CC then asked him.

"How much longer do I have to wait until my Driver is complete?" Lelouch just looked at her with an annoyed look.

"First, it's not yours to begin with considering I'm the one constructing it. And second, it's almost done just a few more adjustments it should be completed in two days. The only reason why I'll let you use it is because I need help, that's all."

"You never told me where you learned to create the Driver. School is over and there's nothing in your way now." Lelouch sighed and started explaining his meeting with the original Eternal but excluded a few things.

* * *

Suzaku and the girl known as Euphie were at a make-shift cemetery for what happened at Shinjuku a few days ago.

"Shinjuku…completely destroyed. And the residents just came back." Suzaku said sadly while Euphie looked at all the grave markers. The two paid their respect until two high school students interrupted them.

The students were taking pictures until the local residents tried to stop them.

"Get out of here, you damn Brits!"

"How dare an Eleven speak!"

"I'm JAPANESE, not Eleven!" Suzaku can see the violence escalating and decided to intervene.

"Hey! Don't hurt them!" Tamaki pushed Suzaku.

"Stay out of this!" Suzaku's sunglasses fell revealing himself.

"Aren't you Suzaku Kururugi, the one that killed Clovis?"

"No, that was Eternal, remember?"

"Doesn't matter now you're an Honorary Britannian, sell-out, a traitor! And, you're supposed to be Japanese!"

"You're wrong."

"Bullshit!" Tamaki was about to punch him but Suzaku quickly grabbed his fist and flipped him over.

"Please, I have military training I don't want to fight my own people."

"Like hell we're your people." One of Tamaki's friends helped him up.

"C'mon let's go they're not worth it."

"Lousy traitor." Was all Tamaki said before he and the others left. Suzaku and Euphie checked on the students.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" Before Suzaku can say something a man appeared. He was in his 20s and clearly Japanese.

"Who are you?"

"Who cares! What about my camera?" one of the students said. The man pulled out a USB it was dark green and had the letter U with a unicorn at the head.

"**UNICORN!" **

The man pressed it in his skin before transforming. He was bigger, had armor, and a Unicorn head. He punched the ground which sent an electric current and shocked the two students.

"How could you!?" Euphie said.

"It's THEIR fault because of them we're reduced to nothing but trash!" The Unicorn Dopant said. He then faced Suzaku.

"You are their slave and I will liberate you."

* * *

Lelouch was continuing his work on the LostDriver until the STAG phone let out a ring. He looked at it and his eyes widened. He quickly changed into his Black Knight outfit and got out. On the way he sees CC holding a pizza box. Before she can ask he said.

"I have to take care of something." Lelouch exited his room and went into the basement. He pulled a lever revealing a concealed door. He went in and ran downstairs. There he sees his Rider bike, a few weapons, a few computers, a large tank like vehicle, and an empty space designed for a Knightmare. He got on the bike and pressed a few buttons on the phone, a road was revealed. Lelouch placed his helmet on and took a silenced pistol. He took out his LostDriver and placed it on along with the Eternal Memory.

"**ETERNAL!"**

"Henshin!"

"**ETERNAL!"**

Lelouch became Kamen Rider Eternal and drove away. When he was gone all that's left was a surprised and interested CC.

Suzaku and Euphy were running from the Unicorn Dopant who was firing electricity at them. Cecile and Lloyd see them and decided to help. Cecile got out and drew her gun and started shooting at the Dopant while it was no use.

"Your Highness, we have to get you and Suzaku out of here." Suzaku looked at Euphie in surprise, that his new friend turned out to be Princess Euphemia Li Britannia.

"Euphie?"

"Well...I…" Before Euphy can finish a bolt of lightning struck near them. They see the Unicorn Dopant in front of them and Cecile was out of bullets. Lloyd was about to suggest using the Lancelot but just remembered it still needed repairs.

"Now, time for-." Before he can finish he and the others hear a motorcycle. They all turned to see someone they didn't expect.

"Eternal!?" Eternal got off his motorcycle while driving and it rammed into the Dopant. Eternal quickly got on his phone and sent the bike into a different direction.

"Eternal! What do you want with me?" The Unicorn Dopant asked.

"You have something I want and it's out of your control." The Dopant realizes what he's referring to. Eternal quickly drew out his blade and attacked. He landed a few hits before the Dopant said.

"Like hell I would just give this up! Not after I saw what it can do!" Eternal just looked at him and shook his head.

"It would've been quick but now…I'm going to make it painful." Eternal then charged. While they were fighting everyone was amazed and Lloyd was recording all this.

"This is great! Devices that turn people into monsters while Eternal is properly combating them with the proper equipment."

"Lloyd this is hardy…why do I even bother?" Meanwhile a news team, headed by Diethard, was recording all of this. Originally they were supposed to do a piece on Shinjuku but instead they see the mysterious Kamen Rider Eternal fighting a monster.

"_If only we were here sooner."_

"Tom, are you getting this?"

"Yup, and Bob is on a higher position recording as well."

"Good work, everyone! Can't wait to see this on the news." Diethard said happily.

The Unicorn Dopant charged up his horn and fired lightning. In response, Eternal drew the Eternal Edge in front of him and the lightning deflected off of it and hit an empty building. Eternal charged and slashed at the Dopant again. The Dopant roared before charging its fists with lightning. It sent a punch to Eternal which threw him a couple of inches into the air but he landed on his feet. He looked up to see the Unicorn Dopant was about to punch again. Eternal dodged and stabbed him in the back. The Unicorn Dopant roared in pain before Eternal took out his Memory.

"Alright, let's end this." He placed it in the black slot to the right of his belt and pressed it.

"**ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal's foot started to go on fire and jumped into the air. He aimed his fiery foot at the Dopant and when he landed on his chest red flames spiraled around him. He jumped off before turning around and saying.

"Saa, jigoku o tanoshimina." Eternal gave a thumbs down just before the Dopant exploded. Suzaku, Cecile, and Lloyd realized now that Eternal was the pilot at Shinjuku. Eternal walked over to where the Unicorn Dopant was. He sees the user trying to get up but failed. Eternal picked up the Unicorn Memory and made his way towards his bike.

"Wait, Eternal!" Eternal got on the seat and turned to see Suzaku and the others.

"Kururugi, I didn't expect to see you here of all places. I see that you got out of court today."

"Eternal, what was that thing?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with." Lloyd then approached him and got on his knees.

"Please sir! You must tell me how you did all that?" Eternal was surprised that one of Britannia's brilliant minds became a somewhat fan of his work specifically the Memories and the Driver. Before Eternal can reply he sees Diethard with a camera.

"Eternal! Any words for our viewers?" Eternal nodded.

"Britannia, your hell has just arrived." Eternal gave a thumbs down and drove away. Everyone looked at him and wondered about his intentions. To Euphie she felt that he was someone familiar.

* * *

It was night time and Eternal has just arrived at the docks. Eternal undid his transformation leaving only a hooded Lelouch in his Black Knight outfit, the one similar to Katsumi's. Lelouch got on his STAG Phone and used it to send the bike away. Lelouch drew his silenced pistol and jumped over the gate. He stopped at the end of a cargo box to see two Britannian soldiers on guard.

"Jesus, it's so late! What time do you think it is?" one of them asked.

"I don't know, pretty late." The other replied.

"It has to be somewhere around midnight, right?"

"I guess."

"You know who doesn't have patrol in the middle of the night? Jenkins!"

"Uh-huh."

"I bet he's in the ship right now. On the bed with his big freaking melon head on a soft pillow." As much as Lelouch would love to watch he had something to do. He carefully walked past the guards.

"Hey do you hear something?"

"Probably the sound of you being an idiot."

"Yeah, you're probably right…dick."

Lelouch kept moving until he saw a warehouse. In it he sees guards, a cargo truck, and a desk in the warehouse. If what he saw was right then the cargo in the truck is what he's after but he needs the key. He sees the patrol near the warehouse moving away and Lelouch used the opportunity to his advantage. He slipped through the back but saw a soldier. Lelouch used his Geass to make him ignore him. When he got in he saw a high military official looking at the truck while he's on the phone.

"Earl Asplund, it's here. We're about to send it out in a few minutes." While talking Lelouch activated his Geass and got closer and closer. "Don't worry I have the key to it with me."

"_You just saved me two minutes of work." _Lelouch thought as he got closer. He then stood up.

"Excuse me?" The military official turned around but before he can say something Lelouch ordered him. "Give me the key to the cargo along with the truck. Tell the others that the cargo is being moved ahead schedule. Do everything in your power to let me leave with the cargo. Also forget that I was ever here after I leave."

"Yes sir." The official gave him the keys and called the others while Lelouch got in the truck. "The code is 01NHXIG29." He drove out while whistling.

"_Too easy."_

Lelouch just arrived at a different warehouse and turned to the truck off. He closely examined it before removing the tracking beacons. He opened the cargo and looked at it with a smile. It was a Knightmare, it looked like the Lancelot but it was blue and had other different features specifically in the upper body and was even equipped with its' MVSs. It was the Lancelot Club.

"Now then let's see what I can do about your tracking system before giving you your makeover." Lelouch said as he brought out some tools.

* * *

Lelouch placed the Lancelot Club in his hideout where the empty space was. Lelouch got out of the cockpit and saw a very impatient CC.

"Where were you?"

"I told you, I had to pick up something." Lelouch said as he took off his hood.

"How come you never told me about this place?"

"It never came up and also just because we're partners doesn't mean I can't keep a few minor secrets."

"So was the Knightmare the reason why you left?" Lelouch shook his head and brought out the Unicorn Memory and pressed on it.

"**UNICORN!"**

"So you found another one?"

"Yes three down and only twenty three more to go." Lelouch said putting the Unicorn Memory away.

"Any idea where the rest may be?"

"Only one, when I used my Geass on Kallen she told me her brother stole one from Britannia. Unfortunately he hid it and died without giving a hint at its location."

"Look at it this way; at least you have some." Lelouch nodded and went upstairs. Lelouch went into Nunnally's room to see her asleep. He kissed her forehead before leaving to his own room and to see CC in his bed. Sighing out of frustration he decided to sleep on the floor, again.

* * *

The next day at Camelot Base, Lloyd screamed when he found out that his second child, the Lancelot Club, was stolen last night. They couldn't track it from the truck or from the Club itself since both tracking beacons were destroyed. Lloyd hoped that at least it was stolen by Eternal so he would modify making it more powerful than any Knightmare. Lloyd sighed and resumed his repairs on the Lancelot.

* * *

At class everyone was talking about the news. They were saying how Eternal was fighting the Unicorn Dopant and how he defeated it. Lelouch smiled inwardly knowing that his Eternal identity is getting some renown. Just then the teacher appeared and started speaking.

"Alright class, we have a new student today, joining us at Ashford Academy." The teacher started. "Please treat him with the same respect as you do yourselves. You may come in now."

When he entered Lelouch's eyes widened as he saw Suzaku in school uniform walking in and facing the class.

"Hello my name is Suzaku Kururugi and I look forward to learning with you."

* * *

**AN: There's my latest chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. I decided to give Lelouch a few gadgets seeing how most Riders use their own. And I thought stealing the Club would be like "F##k you, Britannia!" also I thought "Why not?"**

**Stardrago: I am planning for some of the OVA characters to have their own GaiaMemories but not until later.**

**MM Browsing: Britannia will make certain attempts but CC will not sell Lelouch out. Also some MEmories are in Japan, a few in the China, a couple in the EU, but none in Britannia itself.**

**Zero: You'll see soon.**

**Kamen Rider ooo: Yes.**


	5. Stage 5: Cyclone, the Witch of the Wind

**AN: Alright everyone just before you read the story I would like to announce the Code Eternal: Side Story will be published later in the month once I'm done with R1 of Code Eternal. For the sneak peek of the side story here's the link: s/9196060/4/Rider-Plans. Well, now since that's out, ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Kamen Rider

* * *

Stage 5: The Witch of the Wind, Cyclone

Everyone was talking about Suzaku being a new student with things such as the charges for Clovis's murder or that he was an Eleven to them.

"An Eleven here at school?" Nina questioned.

"He is an Honorary Britannian." Rivalz countered.

"I know but still…" Shirley then responded enthusiastically.

"He doesn't look that bad I bet if we just-." Before she can move to him Rivalz grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey, he just got here let's give him some space." Lelouch then got up and left while catching Suzaku's attention. He was at door but before he left he tugged his collar. Suzaku's eyes widened as Lelouch left.

On the roof were Lelouch and Suzaku, who just came. The looked at each other and smiled.

"Seven years since we did the signal, huh?" Lelouch said tugging his collar.

"Meeting on the roof, just like old times." Lelouch nodded. "I'm glad you're ok, I've been really nervous."

"Alive and kicking thanks to you." Lelouch's smile then turned to a frown. "You almost died…trying to save me."

"I was just returning the favor from seven years ago." Suzaku then realized something. "What about the girl, you know from the capsule!?"

"I don't really know we got separated while escaping." Lelouch didn't want to give Suzaku more trouble and since he was military he couldn't trust Suzaku's bosses. "But, you would know more about her, right?"

"I'm sorry but no. The only ones who knew would be the members of the Royal Guard."

"I see…"

"What about you? Do I still call you Lelouch?"

"Records of my old identity are counted among the dead. I am now called Lelouch Lamperouge."

"I understand."

"What about you? What happened at your court martial? And why are you enrolled at the school?" Suzaku then smiled.

"I'm just as surprised as you are! What are the odds that we'd end up in the same school? Well you see, someone arranged for me to receive a proper investigation and that someone said that a seventeen year old should be in school." Suzaku explained.

"I understand. But since you're here do you want come over for dinner tonight? Nunnally will be very happy to hear from you again."

"Do you even have to ask?" The two smiled and went downstairs to presume class.

* * *

At night…

Lelouch was waiting and hears the door opening. He turns to see Sayako and Nunnally.

"Hello big brother! I'm back from school."

"Yeah welcome back! Hey I got a special surprise for you."

"Really what is it?" Lelouch then placed a finger on his lip gesturing Sayako to be quiet. The Suzaku steps out and sees Nunnally. Lelouch nooded and Suzaku went in front of her. He then knelt and placed his hand on Nunnally's. Her facial expression changed to surprise as she touched Suzaku's hand. "This hand…" She then started crying tears of joy. "Thank goodness. I knew it…I just knew you would be alright."

"It's been a long time, Nunnally."

The three were eating and Nunnally eagerly asked him.

"So you are going to stay the night, right?"

"Suzaku is a student now at Ashford Academy so you can see him anytime you want." Nunnally's smile grew wider.

"Really?"

"Well, I still have military duties so I can't be here all the time." Nunnally's smile then disappeared.

"Oh? You're…you're still in the military?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I've been transferred into the Engineering Corps so it's a lot less dangerous."

"Oh cool engineering, huh?" Lelouch then got some of the plates and Suzaku stood up.

"Let me help you with that."

"It's ok you can sit down. Unlike seven years ago we get to be your hosts now." Suzaku smiled and sat back down. "Strange, you're a lot more mellow than you used to be."

"And you're a bit rough."

"I suppose." Lelouch went into the kitchen and noticed CC. "I told you to wait in my room."

"That boy, he's the soldier from Shinjuku isn't he? Is that wise?" Lelouch set the dishes down.

"Don't worry about it; he's…an old friend."

Later that evening Nunnally was sleeping, everything was washed, and the two friends were now at the front door.

"I hope you'll come again soon. Nunnally will enjoy it."

"Sure, but…"

"What is it?"

"I don't think we should see each other at school."

"What do you mean?"

"Just think how would you explain being friends with an Honorary Britannian? You have to guard your secret. No one can know you are royalty and the same goes for Nunnally...I don't want to cause you two any kind of trouble." Lelouch wanted to argue about this but had an idea.

"Why don't you just let me worry about that? Besides, either way you're going to see me at school a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Every student here is required to join a club since I'm vice-president of the Student council and that hardly any other club will accept you. Don't worry, the president is a family friend and can understand. And, I'm sure the others will go easy on you, I'll make sure of it."

"You'd do that?"

"Think of it as my way of returning the favor." Lelouch then smiled and went back inside before saying. "Goodnight, Suzaku." Suzaku smiled.

"Goodnight Lelouch."

* * *

It's been two days since Suzaku joined Ashford Academy and Lelouch's plan went off without a hitch. Milly was open towards accepting Suzaku along with the other members except Nina but she didn't show it. Lelouch was in the Lancelot Club making a few more adjustments before heading out. CC entered the hideout and Lelouch noticed. He tossed her the LostDriver that he just finished. CC examined and noticed Lelouch getting his Black Knights outfit on. Lelouch was thinking about what the Emperor said during Clovis's funeral.

"_All men…are NOT created equal! Some are born swifter afoot, some with greater beauty, some are born into poverty and others born sick and feeble. Both in birth and upbringing, in sheer scope of ability every human is inherently different; yes that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition and the unfaltering march of progress. Inequality is not wrong, equality is. What of the E.U. which made equality a right? Rabble politics by a popularity contest. The Chinese Federation with its equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dullards. But not our beloved Britannia, we fight, we compete, evolution is continuous. Britannia alone moves forward, advancing steadily into the future, even the death of my son Clovis, demonstrates Britannia unswerving commitment to progress. We will fight on, we shall struggle, compete, plunder and dominate and in the end the future shall be ours. ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"_

Lelouch's expression became consumed by rage and thought about Nunnally and his mother. That his "father" could just leave them in the dust in the pursuit of being strong and leaving the weaklings behind. CC soon spoke and broke Lelouch out of his thoughts.

"So I take it you heard about Princess Cornelia being the new viceroy?" CC asked.

"Yes and her military operation that's going to happen today at Saitama Ghetto. She wants to drag out Eternal for the vengeance of Clovis and in order so she's making another Shinjuku."

"So, I take it you're going?"

"Why would I turn down such a gracious invitation?"

"You're not falling for this are you?"

"Well, they did go through such lengths just to invite me."

"Besides there is something personal I want to ask Cornelia."

"Destroying Britannia or discovering who murdered your mother, what one is more important?"

"The two are of equal importance. The royal family members are competing against one another to see who will ascend the throne to become the next emperor; or rather they are being forced to fight by that man."

"But the very thing you hate is what makes Britannia strong, the royal heir who survives and strong is best fit to become the next Emperor, the last one left standing."

"Exactly the weak ones loose and are cast aside. Britannia is that kind of nation, that kind of world."

"Survival of the fittest is the most basic rule of all." Lelouch then had an irritated frustration as he made more adjustments to the Club.

"If that's true then what happens to Nunnally!? Should I cast her aside for being weak!? I refuse to see anyone suffering the way she did and for this it's time I showed them the new Lancelot club." He then heard a belt forming. Lelouch sees CC with her Memory out and LostDriver on.

"I won't have you die before finishing out contract. And before you make a statement I'm not going to kill you I'm only going to quiet you down." Lelouch however smiled.

"I knew you would do this so…" Lelouch got out his STAG phone and pressed a button. As a result, CC got on her knees as she felt an extremely painful electric shock from her LostDriver.

"I see you finished the LostDriver a while ago you just needed to install the leash. This won't stop me however."

"True." Lelouch then pressed a few buttons on Club's console before the self-destruction prompt appeared on screen and all that's left is to hit the enter button. CC's expression changed. "Before I met you I eagerly waited for my arrival as Eternal but I had to endure this empty life. If it wasn't for the Eternal Memory I would've felt like a corpse. Day to day, slowly dying, going through the same routine as if I lived like a zombie. If I'm condemned to that…" Just as Lelouch was about to press the button to confirm the self-destruct, he heard CC's voice.

"Stop it!" CC got on her feet and took off the LostDriver and placed the Cyclone Memory away. Lelouch smiled and pressed the cancel button. "I understand; it's a life without meaning. I know what that's like." The road was revealed again, Lelouch placed his pistol in his pocket along with the Eternal and Unicorn Memory, and finally the LostDriver. The cockpit closed and the Club took off.

* * *

At Saitama Ghetto, Britannian Ground Forces were gunning down every Eleven they can see, innocent or not. Lelouch was looking from a distance in the Lancelot Club with disgust. Lelouch gained radio access to Yamato Alliance thanks to him using Geass on a member of the group.

"_Cornelia replaces Clovis and it's like nothing ever happened." _Lelouch soon connected to the channel.

"This is Eternal. Does anyone read?"

"Eternal? The one from Shinjuku?" A voice responded.

"The very same and now if you desire victory then listen to me."

Few minutes later Lelouch was coordinating the rebels just as he did at Shinjuku.

"P-group, fire your anti-armor rounds, 30 degrees from the North." Two tanks soon exploded simultaneously.

"R-15, head to point L-114 and engage your emergency IFF signal change. R-5 prepare to ambush any units approaching him from the east. R-3, the west." Soon everything was going to plan until he saw a friendly go down on the map and realized that Cornelia and her elite guard joined the fight.

"All units fall back on the new hostiles…I'll take care of them." Lelouch grinned and placed his LostDriver on and the Eternal Memory.

"**ETERNAL!"**

"Henshin!"

"**ETERNAL!"**

Lelouch, once again, transformed into Eternal and it was only a matter of seconds before the Club changed too. When it was done, it had the same flame patterns as Eternal, some parts glowing red, its blue paint turned to red, and its eyes gone from green to yellow. Eternal smiled in his helmet and sent the Lancelot Club Eternal form out into combat.

Cornelia and her Royal Knights along with a squad of Sutherlands have just arrived and were gunning down enemy Sutherlands. The enemy Sutherlands soon received the order to withdraw.

"See this, men? We're pushing them back. It's only a matter of time before we apprehend Eternal for the murder of my brother. Hell will visit him soon enough." Cornelia said. But unknown to her the Club was watching not too far away on a roof.

"Dear sister, when will you learn that I already came back from hell? And, I'm the one's that's going to send _you _there." Eternal got out the Unicorn Memory and placed it in the USB slot.

"**UNICORN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

The Club's fist soon became consumed by electricity. It jumped off and punched the ground and the electricity traveled to the Sutherlands, destroying them from an overload. The Gloucesters weren't affected because Eternal wanted to show them that capturing him won't be as easy as they thought. Cornelia watched in shock as her Sutherlands randomly exploded.

"What the hell was that!?" Guilford, her personal knight, then spoke up.

"Milady, maybe we should-." Before he could finish a Lance-Type MVS was thrown into the waist of his Knightmare and ejected before it exploded. Cornelia and Dalton turn to see the Lancelot Club with the other MVS in its hand.

"The stolen model?" Dalton questioned. Cornelia did hear that the Lancelot's sister unit was stolen but never guessed it was Eternal. Eternal spoke through the external speakers.

"Well, I should be honored. Cornelia Li Britannia, the Warrior Princess, has come to greet me personally."

"We went through a long way for this s you will face judgment for the murder of my brother, Clovis." Cornelia's Gloucester pointed its lance at the Club.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, we will send you to hell for that!"

"Princess Cornelia, let me tell you something about myself…I've already been there." The Club got into its fighting stance so did the Gloucester. They charged a t each other but at the last second the Club jumped over her, kicked Dalton down, and picked up its other sword. The Club combined its swords to create a double-sided lance. Dalton got up and was about to intervene until Cornelia spoke up.

"Don't Dalton! This is a duel between me and that bastard."

"As you wish, My Lady." Eternal just focused on damaging her Knightmare. Cornelia read the specs on the Club and it wasn't supposed to move as fast. Unlike the original, the Club was based on a Sutherland so it shouldn't be that hard.

"_Damn it, whatever that bastard did the Club it's good or is it his skills?" _Eternal then managed to cut through the left arm.

"Tsk,tsk, I thought the Warrior Princess would do better than this."

"I'll show you!" Cornelia then charged again trying to fight with only one arm. Eternal dodged it easily and faster.

"Ok, enough games." Eternal placed the Unicorn Memory back into the slot.

"**UNICORN! MAXIMUM DRVE!"**

The Club placed its lance to its left hand as the right hand becomes consumed by electricity. Cornelia and Dalton looked with shock and amazement and the Club charged with its electrified fist ready.

"**RIDER PUNCH!" **

The Club punch Cornelia's Gloucester in the chest and stumbled back a few inches but was standing. Cornelia tried charging but it didn't work, the electricity from the attack shortened out her controls. Eternal placed his lance back in the right hand.

"Time for me to show you my power as a Rider!" Eternal replaced the Unicorn Memory with his own.

"**ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

The two were surprised when the two blades on the weapon became consumed by a red fire.

"**BLOODY HELL BLADE!"**

The Club then charged and cut through the waist. Cornelia ejected and the Club gave a thumbs down as Eternal said this when the Gloucester exploded.

"Saa, jigoku o tanoshimina."

Cornelia's cockpit landed not too far and Eternal pursued it but he forgot about Dalton. Eternal faced the cockpit.

"So Cornelia, any remarks?" Cornelia looks and sees Dalton about to charge. She smiled.

"No matter what you do to me others will stop you."

"Then they will go down with you as well." As Dalton charged a green tornado blew him away. The two looked and were surprised as both said.

"What the hell!?" Eternal then looked at his savior. This person was armored. It was green, lightish green highlights on the cuffs and chest, red compound eyes, a W antennae, and finally two silver scarves coming out of the shoulder blade areas. This was Kamen Rider Cyclone.

"Who are you!? Dalton demanded. Cyclone then responded.

"Kamen Rider…Cyclone." She stated. Cornelia was shocked at this just as much as Dalton.

"There's another one!?" Eternal was looking at Cyclone from the cockpit of his Club.

"_For once, that green witch did something right." _

Cyclone jumped and punches the Gloucester and flew back a little bit. It swung its lance but Cyclone nimbly dodged the attack and charged again. Cyclone was extremely agile and for that she dodged all the bullets that Dalton threw at her. Cyclone jumped on the top of the chest and has few hits on the head. Cyclone used her wind power to pick up some of the debris and threw it at Dalton.

"As much fun as this was, I'm in a hurry." Cyclone said as she took out her Memory and placed it in the Maximum Drive Slot.

"**CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Cyclone jumped in the air and got placed her right leg out. It was soon consumed a miniature green tornado.

"**RIDER KICK!"**

Her foot landed in the Knightmare's chest and as a result Dalton literally flew across the battlefield. He ejected before his Knightmare collided with G1, destroying them.

"Not the reaction I expected, but I'll take it." Cyclone stated calmly as she looked back. Eternal looked unsurprised while Cornelia was the opposite. Cornelia looked at her situation now.

"Kill me."

"I won't." Cornelia was surprised.

"It's too early to capture you and one of the reasons why I joined this battle was to formally welcome you to my hellhole. C'mon Cyclone, we're leaving." The Club knelt down, the cockpit opened, and Cyclone went in. It closed and Club got up, and walked away. Cornelia screamed.

"Eternal! Who are you!?" The Club looked back.

"Just a Kamen Rider that came back from hell. Remember that." The Club then prepared its landspinners and drove off leaving a frustrated Cornelia.

* * *

The Club then entered a ruined building that Cyclone mentioned. The Club then knelt and the cockpit opened letting the two Riders out. They dismissed their helmets but still had their armor on.

"How did you get here?" Lelouch asked. CC pointed at the Lelouch's Rider Bike in the building. Then Lelouch had another question. "Why would you save me if I had the situation under control?"

"I told you; I have to make sure you live long enough to fulfill our contract. So, I'm keeping a closer eye on you whether you like it or not." Lelouch sighed out of frustration but then thought about the benefits towards this. CC asked, "So what will Cornelia do about this?"

"For now, it's her turn and soon the public will know she can be defeated like anyone."

"How?" Lelouch pointed at the STAG beetle and mechanical bat that just entered the building. The two transformed into the phone and camera, and then both of them ejected filming chips.

* * *

Cornelia entered her office and was immediately met with hug by her little sister, Euphemia.

"Oh, Sister! Are you okay? Did Eternal or Cyclone hurt you badly?" Cornelia just sat on the couch, tired.

"They're tough, I'll give them that." Then Cornelia realized something. "Euphie, how did you know so quickly?"

"Oh well, it's on the news."

"WHAT!?"

Cornelia went into the break room with Dalton, Guilford, Cecile, and Lloyd watching TV. They were on the new channel that was showing footage of Eternal and Cyclone fighting Cornelia and Dalton.

"As you can see, it appears that a new Kamen Rider has entered the stage. Her name is Kamen Rider Cyclone." The news lady said and seated next to her was Diethard Reid, who continued.

"Based on what we're seeing Eternal has acquired a new Knightmare able to fight while conducting electricity and red flames. And how Cyclone is fighting a Gloucester single-handed and destroying it with a single kick. I think this shows how our government underestimated the Kamen Riders."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at Eternal, he took down Sutherlands with just a combat knife, has a advanced Knightmare with special abilities, and defeated Princess Cornelia in single combat. While Cyclone, who may be new, took down a Gloucester on her own. The JLF couldn't even retake a certain region while these Kamen Riders defeated Cornelia and there were just two of them. How many could there be?"

Cornelia was looking very furious; mostly everyone was trying to calm her down, while Lloyd was looking at the footage with a smile seeing his Lancelot Club performing successfully with a major improvement.

* * *

At the basement, Lelouch was making a Rider Bike for Cyclone while CC was watching the news on the computer.

"So why didn't you capture Cornelia?"

"We don't have a place to contain her. Also, I just wanted to show what she's dealing with is someone not to be toyed with."

"So what do we do now?"

"As powerful as we are, we cannot stand up to Britannia alone. We need to form an army, find more Memories and with them more Riders."

"An army of Riders?" Lelouch shook his head.

"There are only 26 Memories and I'm pretty sure I can't recreate them. We need more Riders but with an army of people behind us as well."

"Do you actually think you can find more potential Riders?"

"It's possible, hell; I'm even considering Kallen as a candidate."

"So what about the Memories?"

"I have my gadgets searching for Memory signatures but they can only go so far. And I have to prepare more LostDrivers to use." Lelouch then sees CC grabbing the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Ordering pizza." Lelouch sighed.

"Usually I would argue but…you've earned it." CC looked at him with a surprise expression. She smiled and then proceeded to call. Lelouch then went towards his bench and started constructing another Driver.

* * *

At the EU…

"Interesting." Leila Malkal stated as she was watching the news. The EU couldn't really best Cornelia and was amazed that these Kamen Riders can so easily. "What do you think, Akito?"

A young Japanese man with blue hair that has long braid and blue eyes only stared at the screen. He looked closely and recognized something on the Riders. Akito got up and left. In the hallway he sees Ayano Kosaka.

"Where are you going?" Ayano asked as she passed Akito.

"Getting some fresh air." Once Akito was out he took out something he found a few weeks ago. It was a periwinkle Memory with an F on it that looked like it was made from scratches of a claw. He pressed on it.

"**FANG!"**

"_Is this the key to the Riders' power?" _Akito thought while looking at it.

* * *

At an unknown location…

Orpheus Zevon was watching the TV with huge interest as he examined the Riders and notices something on their belts. He went in his pocket and took out a Memory that was black with the letter S and a picture of Skull on it. Orpheus found this shortly after his escape from the Geass Order. He pressed on it.

"**SKULL!"**

"_Looks like I have another reason for visiting Area 11." _Orpheus thought as he was packing. He heard that there was someone connected to the Geass Order in Area 11. Ever since Euria's death Orpheus needed any advantage to take down the Order and to him it appears that these Kamen Riders were the first step in doing so.

* * *

**AN: There's my latest chapter. Read it and weep. I like to thank all of you for your appreciation on the stories. Truly, you guys are the reason why I sleep at night. So, just review and pm for messages. Meanwhile I'm thinking of new ideas with Kiva, Kabuto, and Decade. **

**New Universe Returns: There is the Joker and Accel Memory in this story but I'm not telling who yet. Also, I don't have anything planned for Double with this story but you will see Accel very soon.**

**Jetslinger333: I am thinking of a Decade fic with my Rider Stories as the worlds he will travel to. Each story will also be updated with a chapter with their POV during that time with Decade.**

**Now, see you next time.**


	6. Stage 6: The Black Knights

**AN: Just to be clear, I am working on a Kabuto fic I just don't know what anime to use it with. I'm thinking Naruto but that's just me. Anyways just to let you all know. Now ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: For all of you that don't know; I do not own Code Geass or Kamen Rider.

* * *

Stage 6: The Black Knights

Lelouch was just about to enter the Student Council meeting room after sparring with CC a few hours ago. He has been late on several occasions but the punishment from Milly is…unbearable. Lelouch comes in and sees a black cat nipping at Suzaku's hand. Lelouch can see that Suzaku is in deep pain and notices Milly, Shirley, and Nina were gone. Lelouch decided to look into this.

"Where are the girls?" Suzaku tried to speak but his hand was in deep pain. Kallen decided to fill in for him.

"They're spending some time Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel for some personal time." Lelouch nodded and inwardly relieved that he won't be…punished.

"Ok, so what's with the cat?" Suzaku finally got the cat off him and started to remember why he was here in the first place.

* * *

"_You called, Your Highness?" Suzaku asked and Euphemia nodded. Suzaku sees a black cat, this was the cat Suzaku and Euphie found on the day they first met._

"_Is that…?_

"_Yes, Suzaku its Arthur. I wanted to take care of him but I'm afraid with my new duties as Sub-Viceroy, I simply don't have the time to take proper care of him. Can you take him in for me?" Suzaku thought about until a light bulb went off in his head._

"_Well, I can't take care of him, personally. But I know a group of people that can." Euphie then smiled._

"_Thanks Suzaku, this is means so much."_

* * *

"A friend of mine was too busy to take good care of him so I was asked to watch over Arthur for her." Suzaku explained.

"So who's in charge since Milly's out?"

"Considering you're the Vice President, it's you." Lelouch nodded.

"I see well then here's my first order; Kallen, you're charge for now." Kallen was surprised.

"What about you?"

"I was in the middle of something before I came here and wasn't quite finished yet. So good luck, temporary President." Lelouch left leaving the others looking at Kallen for orders.

* * *

After school, Lelouch was in the hideout and was ready to assemble his new group. He already sent word to Kallen and all that was left to launch the mobile base. CC was eating pizza until Lelouch tossed her something. She looked at it and realizes that it was the same black and red highlighted jacket that Lelouch wore except the jacket it's her size.

"What's this?" CC asked

"I'll be forming the group soon and right now you're one of its founding members. Especially since you're a Kamen Rider as well." Lelouch explained. "Anyways, get dressed we'll be leaving very soon."

"Aw, just one more slice." Lelouch just stared at her until CC then started to change. "You're such a slave driver, you know that?" Lelouch sighed and proceeded to change as well.

* * *

A couple of hours later…

Kallen, Ohgi, and the others have just arrived at the address Eternal left for them and found his mobile base. The door opened and they see Eternal, in his civilian yet hooded form, and a female wearing the same outfit but was also hooded.

"Are you sure you want us to join up with you?" Eternal nodded.

"Of course, we're comrades aren't we?" Ohgi and the others nodded.

"Can we ask how did you get this?"

"I had some resources and use them to have this built at my specifications."

"That's it?" Eternal nodded.

"That's it. No strings attached." The rebels then looked at the new female companion next to Eternal.

"So is she Cyclone?" Cyclone nodded and pulled out her Memory and pressed on it.

"**CYCLONE!"**

At that Ohgi and Kallen remembered something that Tamaki and some of the others told them.

"Hey, the other day Tamaki and the others said you were fighting a monster and when it was destroyed, they said you picked up something that looked similar to the object Cyclone is holding. I was hoping at least one of you can fill us in on that." Eternal nodded.

"Seeing that we're all comrades here there's no harm in telling. What Cyclone and I use is called GaiaMemory." Eternal brought his out and pressed on it for emphasis.

"**ETERNAL!"**

"GaiaMemory?" Cyclone continued Eternal's explanation.

"Devices that hold the knowledge and power of a certain aspect of Earth. We use ours to bring out our Rider armor." The rebels stood surprised at this information.

"How many are there?" Eternal continued.

"Twenty six, one for each letter of the alphabet. We only have three."

"And, the monster?"

'Should a Memory be plugged into a person then that person becomes a super human called a Dopant. They have great power but could easily lose control."

"How come you're able to resist?" Eternal and Cyclone brought out their LostDrivers for the others to see.

"These devices are called Drivers and more specifically these called LostDrivers. They have the ability to filter the raw power so we would have control over ourselves and summon armor with powers pertaining to the Memory being used." Ohgi then thought of something.

"So you know where the rest of the Memories are?"

"Unfortunately no, I've spent years trying to track them and only found three. The rest could be anywhere on this planet."

"But, if Britannia found some or any innocent people…"

"Then the chaos to the planet will begin. But that's for another day, make yourselves at home." The others looked around but Kallen couldn't get her mind of the topic of GaiaMemories and felt she should come clean with Eternal about her brother's.

"Eternal, Cyclone, can I talk the both of you in private?" The two nodded and went inside an office in the base.

"What is this about, Kallen?" Eternal and Cyclone knew that Kallen was about to talk about her brother and the Memory he found.

"Well, considering what you two told us, I should tell you that my brother, Naoto, found a GaiaMemory." Eternal and Cyclone pretended to be surprised.

"How?"

"He broke into a Britannian facility and got out with it but he gave his own life."

"Do you know where it is?" Cyclone asked but Kallen shook her head.

"He died without telling me." Eternal nodded.

"I see. You did a good thing telling us about this. Should we have time we'll help you look."

"Thank you, Eternal." The three then heard Minami's voice.

"Eternal, Cyclone, Kallen, you three need to see the TV…now." The three went to where the others are and saw the TV. On the TV they see the news lady in front of Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel.

"I am standing in front of the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Centre Hotel; the terrorists responsible have identified themselves as members of the Japan Liberation Front. Members of the Annual Sakuradite Avocation Meeting including notably Chairman James as well as several tourist and hotel workers were taken hostage. This footage was taken by the perpetrators where you can see Chairman James as well as some students among the other hostages."

They soon see footage of the JLF guarding the hostages.

"_Damn it, so they took Nina, Shirley, and Milly."_

"The leader of the group claims to be Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe formerly of the now defunct Japan Military. Sakuradite is an essential component in the construction of high-temperature super conductors; this resource is resource that directly affects world security. Area 11 is the largest producer of this resource providing seventy percent of the world's total supply. Here at the yearly annual meeting of Sakuradite producers it is decided how this resource will be distributed among the world's nations. It's no exaggeration that the outcome determines the balance of global power between Britannia and other countries. It's believed that the terrorists are using world interest in the annual gathering to their advantage in this violent hotel takeover." The reporter noted.

Everyone was watching while Eternal was formulating a plan.

"Eternal, so what do we do?" Ohgi asked.

"Everyone get ready to move out, we going to rescue those hostages." Everyone nodded. Eternal and Cyclone looked at each other before nodding. They brought out their Drivers and placed them on along with the Memories.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"**ETERNAL!"**

"Henshin!" The two Riders said.

"**CYCLONE / ETERNAL!" **

Everyone watched in awe as the two transformed before their eyes. When they were halfway there Ohgi came out with a box of uniforms which looked a lot like the ones that Eternal and Cyclone wears except the highlight was purple and there were no hoods.

"I found these in the basement and well…for gear they're pretty hip but…since we're a resistance group-." Eternal got up.

"WRONG! We are…Knights of Justice!"

* * *

A news van has just arrived at the Hotel with Eternal on the roof. They were soon met by a G1 and Cornelia. Cornelia pointed her gun at Eternal and wanted revenge for what happened at Saitama and Clovis.

"Cornelia, you are aware that I can take you down before you even attempt to pull the trigger, but that's not why I'm here."

"Then why?" Eternal heard that Euphemia was included in the list of hostages and uses it towards his advantage.

"Let ask; do you want Clovis, who is dead, or Euphemia, who is alive? If it's within my power then I'll save her." Cornelia took some time to consider before allowing him and the others in the van clearance to pass on through. Eternal however, knew his sister, and would use this opportunity to take out two birds with one stone. When they got in Eternal and Cyclone proceeded downstairs while the others went to the lower levels.

"Ah, the Kamen Riders, I have to say I knew this event would bring out attention but I didn't expect you two. But considering the known information about you two I can't really trust you two." Kusakabe stated. Eternal was in front of Kusakabe with Cyclone.

"So you have no intention of joining me?" Eternal asked.

"Before we discuss this any further I must ask the both of you to remove your masks, it would be disrespectful not to." He reasoned.

"I understand but I would like to ask you a question." Cyclone spoke up. "What do you expect to accomplish here?"

"To gain attention. I want Britannia and the world to know that the Japanese people aren't dead yet."

"How stale. You people are obsolete and are beyond saving." Eternal stated.

"How dare you! Eternal, there is no point in talking to you anymore!" Kusakabe got up from his chair and drew his sword while charging. Eternal then stepped to the side, pulled out his blade in reverse grip, and stabbed Kusakabe in the back. His left eye lens soon dematerialized exposing his Geass.

"Die." He ordered and everyone except Cyclone and him committed suicide. Eternal materialized his lens back before he heard something fell out of Kusakabe's pocket. Eternal looked and saw a gray USB with an M on it. Kusakabe incidentally went for it and when he touched it was soon flown into the back of his neck. Kusakabe groaned in pain as his body was transformed into the Metal Dopant.

"Dopant!" Eternal and Cyclone exclaimed. The door opened revealing some of the soldiers and Euphie. They became shocked when they saw Kamen Rider Eternal and Kamen Rider Cyclone fighting a metallic monster. The soldiers tried shooting the Metal Dopant but had no effect. The Metal Dopant soon went for them and killing the soldiers. When it was about to attack Euphie, Cyclone quickly jumped in front of him and punched him in the face which blew him away a few inches. Eternal uses the opportunity and slashed the Dopant in the back. The Metal Dopant only roared in pain as the two Riders sent simultaneous attacks towards him. Each hit was more painful than the last.

"Let's finish this, partner. After all, we have more important things to do." Eternal said as he placed in his Memory in the Maximum Drive Slot on his belt.

"Right, we do." Cyclone stated as she did the same with hers.

"**ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" **

Their legs became consumed by their respective powers. The two jumped up in the air and prepared their kicks.

"**RIDER DOUBLE KICK!" **

Their combined kick destroyed the Dopant in a fiery explosion that can even be seen from below.

"What the hell was that!?" Cornelia demanded as the others became intrigued with what's going. Back in the room was a dead Kusakabe and the Metal Memory. Eternal picked it up and looked at Euphie along with some of the Black Knights, who also watched the fight. Eternal looked at them meaning the explosives were planted.

"If you can give us some time with the Princess, we would be grateful." Kallen nodded and let Euphemia in before closing the door. Eternal faced Euphie. "I heard your sub-viceroy, Your Highness."

"It's not the appointment I'm happy with." Euphie answered.

"No, it isn't. It's because I murdered Clovis. He begged pathetically for his life to the very end. And to think it was the same tongue that ordered the deaths of the Japanese."

"Is that why you murdered my brother?" Eternal shook his head. "Then why? Why did you murder him?"

"I killed him because he was an offspring of the Britannian Emperor. That reminds me, you're one of his children, too, aren't you?" Eternal pointed his blade at Euphie. After a moment he placed it away and the whole building started to collapse meaning that the Lancelot destroyed the cannon from below and starting destroying the support structures.

* * *

Soon the whole building was destroyed from the explosives the Black Knights placed earlier ago. Everyone was silent until they see a yacht surrounded by rafts with the hostages on them. On the main deck stood Eternal with Cyclone behind him.

"My dear Britannians, have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. We, the Kamen Riders, return them to you unharmed." Soon more light flickered on the main deck revealing black-clad figures with masks on.

"People! Fear us or rally behind us as you see fit. We are the Black Knights. We of the Black Knights stand for those who have no weapons to wield, regardless if they be Elevens or Britannians. The Japanese Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian citizens and executed them without mercy. It was a petty and meaningless act therefore they have been punished. Just as former Viceroy Clovis ordered the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens. We cannot stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out…and so we made him pay for his cruel misdeeds. Neither of us will tolerate a one-sided massacre on the weak by the strong. The only ones should kill are those prepared to be killed. Wherever our oppressors have abused their power by attacking the innocent, we shall appear again! No matter how might or formidable they are. Those of you with power fear us. Those of you without it, rally behind us. We, the Black Knights shall be the ones that stand in judgment of this world." Eternal announced before ending it off with a thumbs down.

* * *

It's been a day since the Black Knights' debut and they've been on a lot of peoples' minds. At the underground hideout Lelouch was finishing off Cyclone's Rider Bike while CC was eating pizza while watching the news.

"How come I work on your bike while you just sit down and eat pizza?" Lelouch asked as he grabbed his sweat rag.

"Because it would be impolite to let a lady do the work." CC countered.

"Well you're a witch; I hardly consider you a 'lady'. Anyways, the bike's done." CC got on the bike and revved it up; testing its' power. While Lelouch stared at the Metal Memory and decided to test it out by placing it in his Eternal Edge.

"**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

The blade grew up until it looked exactly like a long sword. He sliced it on a practice dummy which soon turned to a piled of remains. The blade ejected the Memory and grew back to normal.

"So, any luck on Memory signatures yet?" CC asked. The STAG phone soon ringed and Lelouch looked at it.

"Speak of the devil. It appears the Memory is in front of the school.**" **Lelouch quickly went out of the hideout and went to the front of the building and saw a young man. He was around Lelouch's age, had white hair, and blue eyes. Before he can say anything, he collapsed. Lelouch checked on him but knew that he probably has the Memory. Before he can search him Milly notices him.

"Lulu! Who is that!?" Lelouch inwardly cursed and stood up.

"I don't know. I was just minding my own business until I saw this person, the next thing I knew he passed out on me." Lelouch explained. It was half-true and half-false. Milly knelt before the unconscious guy.

"C'mon let's get him somewhere safe." Milly and Lelouch picked up the man by the shoulders and dragged him the school infirmary.

* * *

The man woke up in the school infirmary and takes a look around his surroundings. Milly notices him waking up.

"He's awake! Everyone, he's awake!" Milly said and the rest of the Student Council soon joined her.

"Who are all of you?"

"That's what we want to know." Lelouch stated coldly but was bumped on the elbow by Rivalz.

"Settle down, Lelouch. This is an introduction not an interrogation. Don't worry once you get to know him, he's alright."

"_If anyone gets to know me real well, then…" _As Lelouch was occupied in that thought Milly decided to introduce herself.

"Where are my manners? I'm Milly Ashford, the president of the student council and you're at Ashford Academy."

"Ashford Academy?"

"A private school in the Tokyo settlement. Lelouch and I found you fainted at the school gates. We're the ones that brought you to the infirmary."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem. So what is your name?" The man thought about it.

"It's…Rai."

"Rai? What an interesting name." Milly remarked. "Anyways guys, why don't you all introduce yourselves now." Lelouch decided to go first.

"Lelouch Lamperogue."

"Rivalz Cardemonde."

"My name is Shirley Fennette. It's nice to meet you!"

"The name is Suzaku Kururugi. A pleasure to meet you."

Lelouch decided to speak up after the introductions.

"So Rai, where are you from and who are you exactly?"

"I…I don't know." This caught everyone's attention.

"You…you mean you don't remember?" Suzaku asked. Rai shook his head.

"Does he have amnesia? This can't be good." Milly stated. Lelouch was about suggest that he should go to the police but realizes that he still needs the Memory from him. "I got it! How about you stay at Ashford Academy?" Lelouch had to agree due to him having the Memory.

"Actually, Madam President…I think that's a great idea." Everyone was surprised by Lelouch's comment. "What?" Rivalz immediately went over to Lelouch and examined him.

"Yep, this is our Lelouch, alright."

"Get off."

"Yep, definitely him."

"Anyways, until your memory returns we'll be taking good care of you from now on."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be burden and besides I could be in involved in something dangerous?"

"It'll be ok. My woman's intuition says so! Stay here while I register you in the school and find an appropriate place for you. You'll also need a sponsor. I'll volunteer for that. It feels as though fate brought us together. Like I said, until your memory comes back I'll take care of any trouble for you."

"Thank you."

"Now let's get you introduced to everyone else. First, the girl with glasses is Nina Einstein. Second, the quiet on is Kallen Stadfield."

Nina looked nercous but gave her greeting nonetheless. "…Hello."

"A pleasure to meet you." Kallen said.

Milly moved over revealing Nunnally. "It's nice to meet you, Rai." Milly walked over to Rai and whispered something in his ear.

"This is Lelouch's little sister. If you touch her in any way, Lelouch will _not_ like it." Rai nodded taking in this information.

"Also new students are required at least one extracurricular activity. So, I propose you join the student council so I can keep a close eye on you."

"Ok."

"Good, now go get some rest. If you have any questions ask me or any other member on the council."

"Ok and thank you." Everyone left giving Rai some time to sleep.

* * *

In the hideout…

"Lelouch, are you worried about this boy, Rai?" CC asked as Lelouch was wondering around the place thinking on how to deal with Rai and how to get his Memory.

"I only approved of him staying here so I can get his GaiaMemory, also I am curious on where he's from and who he is."

"Why don't you use your Geass on him to interrogate or make him give you the Memory?"

"Too risky. Besides I need to know more about his personality and the Geass could come in handy so I don't want to waste it."

"Why not recruit him in the Black Knights or more specifically in the Kamen Riders?"

"He probably has no knowledge about them enough to form an opinion. But if he does have the skills, positive opinion about us, or is at least sympathetic towards the Japanese then I would consider recruiting him especially in the Riders. However, if his memories are of a Britannian spy then I would have to eliminate him, myself."

"Don't worry, he's not an enemy." Lelouch stopped and looked at CC.

"What do you mean?"

"It's simple; he's practically a clean slate. Should he find the memories to fill it then it will decide whether he will be your greatest ally or your greatest enemy."

"But you don't want the latter to happen, right?"

"Until the end of your contract, yes."

"So, Rai won't be a problem?"

"That's not for either of us to decide. It's him and him alone." CC noticed Lelouch being a little more relieved but overall still uncomfortable. "Why don't we spar to get your mind off this?" Lelouch nodded and the two got changed, went to the training area, and fought.

* * *

The next day…

Rai just took a shower and Milly arranged a room for him in the clubhouse, which meant the Lamperogues were now technically roommates with him. Rai also took a look at the items that were with him before passed out on the front gates. So far there was only, a ruined wallet, a broken cell phone, and a strange USB. The USB was black and had a purple J on it along with a button. Rai placed it in his pocket after putting on his school uniform. He was soon walking towards his first period class after Milly gave him a tour of the school.

"Everyone, we have a new student here so please treat him like you would yourselves." Rai stepped in the room.

"Hello, my name is Rai. I look forward to learning with you." Rai said.

"Same to you, Rai. Now please take the seat next to Kallen." The teacher instructed and Rai did so.

Throughout the day Rai was tired from school but he heard all this talk about the Black Knights and the Kamen Riders. Rai decided to look into this by asking his fellow council members. He went into the meeting room and only found Lelouch reading a magazine. Lelouch notices Rai.

"Oh hey, Rai. What's up? Any luck on your memories?"

"Nothing new. Anyways I was kind of hoping you can answer a question of mine?" Lelouch nodded.

"Sure. What do you want to know?" Rai took a seat near Lelouch.

"Do you know anything about the Black Knights or the Kamen Riders?" Lelouch faced Rai.

"You haven't heard of them?" Rai shook his head.

"Only from what the other students said."

"I see, where to begin? Alright, let's start off with this; what do you know about Britannia and Japan?"

"Not much, only that Area 11 used to be Japan when Britannia, the leading power, invaded it." Lelouch nodded.

"Correct. Now why?"

"Japan had something important to them, right?" Lelouch nodded again.

"Right, a natural resource called Sakuradite. It's used as an energy source. Britannia took over Japan because Japan has over seventy percent of the world's supply of Sakuradite. Britannian invaded Japan to access it and of course, their traditional oppression came after Japan's defeat."

"Oppression?"

"Britannia is the kind of country in which only the strongest can live. They hold this principle to heart and because of it they stripped Japan and its people of their traditional name using 'Eleven' instead. They also show no remorse towards these Elevens and occasionally abuse them, using the excuse, 'putting them in their place'."

"I see, but where do the Black Knights and the Kamen Riders fall into this?"

"Over the past seven years, Eleven terrorist groups have been trying to push Britannia out of their country but had no luck. Even the biggest one, The Japanese Liberation Front, had no luck. But only recently there was progress. An armored man called Kamen Rider Eternal managed to fight back against the Britannians, even being able to take down Britannian Knightmares all by himself. Eternal soon killed the former viceroy, Clovis la Britannia, and rescued the accused Eleven. Eternal was also spotted taking down creatures as well and managed to defeat Princess Cornelia. Soon after a new Kamen Rider appeared, Cyclone, she was a partner to Eternal. Only recently, when the JLF took Britannian hostages, the Riders formed their own resistance group, Black Knights and rescued them."

"Why? I thought the Riders stood only for Elevens."

"That's what people think but tell me so far, what message do you think the Riders were sending?" Rai thought about it for a few minutes.

"I think the message was that the Black Knights didn't just stand for Elevens. Eternal and Cyclone were trying to emphasize the point that they would defend the weak against the strong. They wouldn't even ally themselves with anyone that uses innocent civilians for their own gain. In turn, this makes them popular on both sides. And they present a chance to push Britannia out of Area 11." Lelouch smiled at his response.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Kallen then went in.

"There you are, Rai!"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Only that the Madam President wanted to announce something but since you're here…" Lelouch's phone suddenly rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" He soon heard CC's voice.

"_Lelouch, you need to come downstairs."_

"What is it?"

"_Someone wants to see you and that someone happens to carry…a Rider asset." _Lelouch's eyes widened and quickly made his way for the door.

"Where are you going? What about the meeting?" Kallen asked.

"Somewhere important, it just came up. Also, I'm sure the meeting isn't that important. Also, Rai please don't mention what we talked about." Rai nodded.

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks." With that Lelouch left leaving Kallen and Rai alone.

"What were you two talking about?"

"I can't say specifics but mainly about the Kamen Riders and the Black Knights."

"Oh, well they are the talk around here so it would be hard not to know them. What's your opinion?" Kallen asked.

"I don't really know but so far the Riders sound interesting. Being able to take down Knightmares down by themselves? It's impressive and they do have a noble goal."

"I see." Kallen stated. "So any luck on your memories?"

"None." Kallen soon placed his hand on Rai's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll remember soon." Rai smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

Lelouch just arrived in the hideout in his Black Knights outfit and faced CC who was wearing hers.

"What happened?"

"A man from the Peace Mark organization, codename: Oz, wants to talk to you. He even has a GaiaMemory on him. In fact, he's on the video com now, waiting for us. He used the transmission code the Black Knights gave him."

"I see. We'll let's see what he has to say." Lelouch and CC placed their hoods on and accepted the video transmission from Oz. On the screen a blonde haired, green eyed, man who was about the same age as Lelouch.

"_So, you two must be the Kamen Riders?"_

"I have to admit, I didn't expect our fame to catch on so quickly. Especially by someone from a terrorist organization." Eternal said.

"_You've heard of us? I'll make this quick then, one of your associates happens to have a connection with a certain group of people that I'm looking for. And, in exchange, I present this." _Orpheus got out the Skull Memory and pressed on it.

"_**SKULL!"**_

"Interesting, and who is this associate?" Cyclone asked.

"_I can't really give a name but she has gold eyes and long green hair."_

Eternal's eyes widened and looked at Cyclone in surprise. Orpheus noticed this.

"_That's her, isn't it?"_

"How about we meet tomorrow, around 5 pm? At these coordinates." Eternal typed in the coordinates and uploaded them to Orpheus.

"_Got it, I'll see you two there."_ Orpheus hung up and Lelouch looked at CC with a furious look.

"Start explaining… now." Lelouch demanded. But CC didn't say anything. Lelouch sighed. "If our partnership has to work then we need to be honest with one another. Also I won't be able to fulfill your contract when I'm blinded in the dark." CC looked at Lelouch.

"Tomorrow, at the meeting point. I'll explain everything there." Lelouch just looked at her with an angry expression.

"And, how am I supposed to trust your word?"

"Because Oz just got the cat out of the bag, which left me in a difficult position especially since my LostDriver can electrocute me or be disabled with a push of a button from your phone, I don't have much of a choice." Lelouch made his way towards the door.

"I'm trusting you on this…partner." Then he left leaving the green witch alone in the room.

* * *

"Then, it's settled then!" Milly exclaimed as Lelouch just entered the room.

"What'd I miss?" Lelouch asked as he got on his chair.

"Where were you? Nevermind, we decided that Kallen will be Rai's caretaker. Also since Rai doesn't really know the area that well, Kallen will be showing him around as well."

"I see."

"So Lelouch, what happened?" Rai asked.

"Just another call I had to take care of." Lelouch said. Lelouch was now thinking on what do with CC and what other secrets she hasn't told him.

"_What do you know, witch?"_

* * *

**AN: Here it is! You guys kept begging me to give you Rai so here he is. Also I gave him the Joker Memory because when you think about Rai is like a trump card for either side. Also, I will announce the pairing for this story, drum roll please!**

***Drum rolls***

**The pairing will be…LelouchxCC. If you have problems with that, then go f**k yourselves. I will also put other pairings up other than Lelouch so feel free to send your suggestions. **

**Hakuryuukou79** **: There won't be that many Riders because most of the Memories will be used as weapons like the Unicorn Memory. Also, in response to your review in Rider Plans; that's honestly going to be a little tough but I'll see what I can do. Also I will try to make the chapters longer than usual but it will take time considering that I'm practically new.**

**CanadianRider: Here's Rai.**

**Hawkeyeriku: I appreciate the review and I enjoy reading your Eternal story as well.**

**So that's all for now. Bye!**


	7. Stage 7: Getting to Know Each Other

**AN: It's been a while but here's the new chapter for Code Eternal! I'm going to my best to entertain you guys Despite MasterSP's review it's not going to stop me from Eternal's story. So now ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Kamen Rider

* * *

Stage 7: Getting to Know Each Other

CC was eating pizza in Lelouch's room while examining her Driver. She was trying to find a way to get that "leash" off of it. It wasn't until she started talking to herself.

"I know what I said during the meeting."

"…"

"I'm not going to say everything only the minor parts such as structure and subjects. I'm also excluding them and the plan if it makes you feel better."

"…"

"What do you mean that he has it covered? Does he know?"

"…"

"I see that's all you know, I'll get more answers the next time I see one of them." As CC stopped and resumed examining her driver, but a little mechanical frog nearby was recording the whole conversation.

* * *

Lelouch has been wary of Rai since yesterday and was closely observing him through the STAG Gadget. So far he saw no trouble with him but maybe he could use Rai's friendship with Kallen towards his advantage. Lelouch would have to further observe him later but right now he had a meeting to attend. After school, Lelouch and CC got into their hooded Black Knight outfits and drove off. Apparently this meeting was in a warehouse…in Shinjuku.

"Strange that you would pick this place to meet with Oz." CC said. Lelouch looked at her as they got off their bikes when they parked in front of the warehouse.

"I didn't exactly have enough time to pick a secure place due to a certain revelation." Lelouch said. He could tell that CC rolled her eyes back in her hood.

"Stop complaining. I promised that I will explain everything soon." Lelouch somehow doubted that and had the Frog Pod keep a close eye on her. They soon proceeded to enter the warehouse when they see Oz and two other people with a truck nearby.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Orpheus?" One of them asked.

"Don't worry Ze Dien, I know what they can do, so we'll just use the Knightmares to escape. Ganabati, are they good?" The Indian man nodded.

"As ready as they can be. So what is this information that Cyclone has that's just so important to you?"

"It's personal, just get the Knightmares ready on standby if things don't work out."

"What if Britannia gets in on this?"

"Then we'll use the Knightmares while supporting Eternal and Cyclone. Now let me handle this and just get ready if something happens." Orpheus approaches them and to Lelouch's surprise Orpheus looked a lot like his stepsister's, Marrybell, old friend, Oldrin Zevon. Lelouch examined him further and sees he's exactly identical to her. "Is something wrong?" Lelouch shook his head but asked.

"Not really, but are you in any chance related to the Zevon family?" Orpheus nodded.

"My real name is Orpheus Zevon."

"Then why are you here and how come it wasn't known?"

"I'll explain that later. Actually, it relates to the group of people that Cyclone knows which the ones that I'm looking for." Both men then turned to CC.

"Alright, let me begin…" CC started.

* * *

(Outside)

Rai was with Kallen at the moment. They both thought that roaming around the city will help Rai recover his memories. Throughout their exploration Rai has been curious about the ghettos where the Elevens lived. When they got there it was obvious that Rai's face was full of shock.

"This is terrible…" were the only words that Rai managed to squeeze out.

"Yeah, this is Britannia's true face." Kallen said with a sad expression.

"To the victor goes the spoils, huh? In this case, they steal them, trample on them and move on with normal lives as if nothing happened."

"You're right. This is Britannia's lifestyle, how they view it." Kallen stated. Rai soon started looking at some of the deteriorated homes and soon started feeling weird. "Rai, is something wrong?"

"It's just that…I feel like I've been in someplace like this."

"Really?"

"Yeah like Déjà vu or something like it."

"I could be possible that you once lived in a place like this I think."

"If so then does that mean I'm an Eleven, no Japanese?"

"It's possible." Rai looks over and to his surprise he sees Kallen smiling. "Why are you smiling?" Kallen notices and tries to regain her composure.

"Oh…well…" Kallen stuttered whilw trying to hold a blush.

"Are you smiling because of the possibility that I'm Japanese?"

"I'm smiling because you remembered something. After all I'm here trying to help you in that case." Kallen said, defending herself.

"In that case… t-thank you, Kallen."

"Y-You're welcome."

The two spent the next few minutes exploring the rest of the ghetto to see if anything else can trigger Rai's memory. On the way there they see a large number of Britannian soldiers prepping a few Sutherlands outside a warehouse.

"C'mon let's see what's going on." Kallen said. Rai nodded and got close enough to two of the soldiers.

"Remind me, why are we here?"

"We tracked down a few members of the terrorist organization, Peace Mark. It looks like they're meeting with a couple of people."

"Any idea who?"

"Scouts reported that their jackets have the Black Knights insignia but they also have hoods so we can't really identify them." Kallen's eyes widened at the description while Rai was thinking what to do.

* * *

(In the warehouse)

"Ok, let me get this straight," Lelouch began as he stared at CC. "…you're telling me is that there is an underground cult dedicated to studying, creating, and using Geass users and that you used to be a member of it?" CC nodded. Lelouch then turned to Orpheus. "And, you're telling me that you used to be a member because your family refused to acknowledge you as their own and you were soon drawn into it and escaped?" Orpheus nodded. "And, that the Geass Order relocated and neither of you have any idea where it is?" this time both CC and Orpheus nodded.

"And, I could tell you have a Geass too, Eternal. Considering the fact that she is with you as a contractor." Lelouch nodded.

"Only because you have too. Now about that Memory…" Orpheus pulled out the Skull Memory.

"Even though I didn't get the specific information I wanted, a deal is a deal. So I should…" Just as he was about to give the Skull Memory they were cut off by incoming bullets. The three took cover behind piled girders while Ganabati drove away to a safe place with Ze Dien getting his Glasgow ready. When the three look behind they see Britannian soldiers with a few Sutherlands. "Damn it! They must've tracked us!" Orpheus concluded. He soon turned to Lelouch.

"I suppose you had a plan for something like this?" Lelouch asked.

"I had two Glasgows loaded in my truck but as you just saw it just got away."

"Will it come back?" Orpheus nodded.

"But unfortunately there's only one pilot in one of them."

"That's alright, we need something for a distraction but..." Lelouch soon pulled out his LostDriver and the sight of it catches Orpheus's attention. He placed it on and Orpheus watched with interest as the belt formed. Lelouch grabbed out the Eternal Memory. "…we're going to need a little more than that to keep them off us."

"**ETERNAL!"**

"Henshin!"

"**ETERNAL!"**

Orpheus watched in amazement as Lelouch transforms into Kamen Rider Eternal Red Flare. Eternal gets his blade out, jumped over, and charged.

"Eternal!?" the soldiers were suprised before Eternal started to strike them down. CC was watching and took out her Driver while Orpheus was watching in amazement.

* * *

(Outside)

Rai and Kallen were trying to escape but unfortunately a truck rushed to the scene and stopped right in front of them. To their surprise a custom white Glasgow came out, it looked around, spotted the Sutherlands, and charged in.

"Are they…Peace Mark?" Rai asked. He soon went over to check the driver. The driver was Indian and was apparently knocked out. He looked through the back where the Knightmare just came from and to his surprise he sees another Glasgow with an open cockpit. Kallen sees Rai going in and taking a look at all these systems and takes a look around and noticed the soliers shooting regardless even if Eleven civilians were in their crosshairs. "He left the key in here." Rai said. Kallen got the gist of what he's trying to do and got in. To her surprise Rai was able to get the Glasgow moving with no trouble. The Glasgow got close enough to do a zoom in on the warehouse and Kallen was even further surprised when she saw Eternal. "Is that?"

"Kamen Rider Eternal."

Eternal was trying his best to get as many soldiers as he could while Ze Dien was focusing on the Sutherlands. CC and Orpheus were watching and they see a Sutherland about to grab Eternal from behind. CC was about to get her Memory out until a soldier shot her in the shoulder. CC dropped her Driver and Orpheus knew she is a contractor but even that will take a while to heal. Orpheus took out his Skull Memory and stared at it for a few moments before grabbing the Driver and placing it on.

"What are you doing?" CC asked.

"Helping." Orpheus answered before pressing the button on the Memory.

"**SKULL!"**

"Henshin!" Orpheus soon repeated the steps that Lelouch did.

"**SKULL!"**

A tune was playing and black and purple particles which soon donned him in armor. Orpheus soon had black armor, silver cuffs and accents, a rib-cage design on his chest, a scarf around his neck, and a helmet that resembles a skull but with crack on the forehead. This was Kamen Rider Skull. CC gave a blank look before Skull jumped from cover and pushed Eternal out of the Sutherland's way.

"What the heck?" Eternal said before taking a good luck at Skull. Unfortunately the Sutherland grabbed Skull and threw him through the wall into a department warehouse next door. Skull landed in a crate of clothes and as he was stepping out he notices a mirror and that a white fedora got on his helmet while he was in the remains of the crate.

"Is that me?" Skull soon took off the white fedora and stared at it. "Well…it does kind of match the armor." Skull took its tag off before placing the hat back on. Skull soon ran out of the hole and back into the other warehouse. He jumped on the Sutherland before tearing its head off and punched through the roof of the cockpit. He pulled the pilot out before the cockpit ejected without him. Skull threw him away before jumping off the fallen Knightmare. He soon went to Eternal's side and fought the soldiers too.

"Orpheus is that you?" Eternal asked. Skull nodded.

"Cyclone got shot in the shoulder and I had to do something." Skull defended as he continued fighting.

"We'll talk about this later." As more bullets started to deflect off their armor and they charged into the other soldiers.

* * *

(Outside)

"Was that a new Kamen Rider?" both Kallen and Rai wondered but one of the Sutherlands saw them and was about to open fire. Rai then used the Glasgow's slash harkens to disarm the Sutherland, pulled out its combat knife, and stabbed it in the chest.

"How did you do that?" Kallen wondered.

"It was just…instincts." Was the only thing that Rai could answer. Soon the other Knightmares and Riders noticed him.

"Hey that's my Knightmare." Skull said.

"Worry about that later we could use this to our advantage." Eternal said. Skull nodded and faced Ze Dien's Glasgow.

"Cooperate with the other Glasgow and cover me and the others." Skull ordered. Ze Dien recognized the voice and started assisting them.

"Attention, Glasgow, our orders are to cover and extract the Riders, got it?" Ze Dien ordered. Rai was conflicted on what to do but Kallen soon whispered into his ear.

"We might as well because we're now dragged into this and if anyone has a chance at standing against Britannia, it's the Riders." Rai nodded and soon got on Ze Dien's frequency.

"Copy that." Rai responded. Later, Eternal and Skull just finished off the ground soldiers while Rai and Ze Dien took down all the Sutherlands. Eternal helped CC up. She looked at Skull for a few seconds before talking to him.

"After this, I expect to have my Driver back."

"Noted." Skull said. The three went into the truck while the Glasgows kept watch. Skull goes to the driver's seat and sees Ganabati knocked out. He carefully got Ganabati out and placed him in a different seat before taking the wheel. "Any idea to where we're going?" Eternal was thinking as the wounded CC sat in the trunk.

"Maybe at the docks." Eternal grabbed a piece of paper and pen before giving it to Skull.

"Ok." Skull said before getting on the radio.

"Ze Dien, get in and other Glasgow too." Skull then looked out the window and saw the other Glasgow's cockpit opened. The pilot must've got out a few minutes ago. CC looked at the Glasgow before jumping out and getting in the cockpit. CC and Ze Dien loaded the Glasgows and bikes in the trunk. The truck soon moved out before reinforcements arrived.

* * *

(At the docks)

Skull, Eternal, and CC were all facing each other while their bikes were behind them.

"So how do I turn back to normal?" Skull asked. Eternal placed the Driver in its original position, took his Memory and Driver off before his armor broke off leaving only Lelouch. Skull soon did the same thing after taking his hat off. Orpheus stared at his new white fedora before putting it on. Orpheus soon gave out the LostDriver and the Skull Memory. CC took her Driver back while Lelouch stared at the Skull Memory.

"Keep the Memory." Lelouch said which caught Orpheus fully surprised while CC was only slightly.

"Why?" Lelouch soon got close enough and started to whisper in his ear. CC tried to listen in but she couldn't really hear.

"And, come alone." Was the only thing she heard before Lelouch backed away and got on his bike. CC soon did the same thing and the two drove away. Orpheus stared at them before looking at the Skull Memory.

* * *

(The next day)

Rai was on the rooftop waiting for Kallen to talk about what happened yesterday. He looks behind and sees Kallen stepping out of the door.

"So I was wondering, how did you know how to pilot a Knightmare like that? You did it as if it was just a bike."

"I really don't know. I was just following my instincts and I really can't explain but it's like I knew how to from the moments I got in the cockpit. What do you think this means?"

"Well someone who has military training. And, that Glasgow was a custom and it looked like it was for someone that favors close combat so it could be that you were once the member of a resistance cell."

"If so then I should leave, it's too dangerous to get you or any of the others involved."

"Hey, it was just a hypothesis, alright?"

"Ok."

"Besides, yesterday we got more clues than before." Kallen noted.

"Yeah, but how do you know that much about Knightmares though?"

"It's one of my strange hobbies just don't tell anyone." Rai nodded and the two left for class.

Later, that day as the two started to go to lunch people have been staring at them Lelouch and Rivalz soon joined them. Rivalz has been saying about the new about the attack in Shinjuku and the debut of a new Rider, Kamen Rider Skull. Also they both know that Rai and Kallen were there and Rivalz was teasing about how Kallen's 'knight in shining armor' came to her assistance. They soon left the two to enjoy their lunch.

While eating Rai was thinking on what he and Kallen gathered so far. So far is that he is military trained, a possibility that he's Japanese, has a weird USB with the letter J, and that he has this power called Geass. His is the power of absolute control.

"Rai, is something wrong?"Rai was soon snapped out of his thoughts and looked at a worried Kallen.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry."

"Ok. So are you familiar with chop sticks?"

"Chop sticks?"

"When this land used to be Japan, chop sticks were used as a way of eating here."

"I see but I haven't heard anything about that."

"Maybe if we use them on Japanese food then that can help."

"Yeah, maybe we should sometime. Well the only other hint I have at my past is this." Rai pulled out the Joker Memory and Kallen was caught in surprise. Rai soon placed it away.

* * *

(Later at the hangout)

"I see so Rai is a skilled Knightmare pilot? Coming from you that means a lot." Lelouch asked. He was wearing his uniform but was not wearing his hood. Kallen was speaking to him over the phone and was sending a report about Rai.

"Yes, he was the one that assisted you and the others back at Shinjuku." Lelouch was caught by surprise.

"I see, so he was the one. And he does seem very talented from what I've seen."

"He also…has a GaiaMemory with him."

"I know."

"You do? But, how did you know?"

"I'm trying to find all the Memories remember? I setup a few things that can detect their signature. Which letter is it?"

"The letter J."

"Ok, anyways, you vouch for him?"

"Yes."

"I'll think on it before making a decision. I'll let you know when I do but right now I'm in the middle of…a meeting." Lelouch said as he turned around and faced Orpheus.

"Understood." Kallen hung up, leaving Lelouch and Orpheus alone with their meeting. The only reason that Lelouch revealed himself to Orpheus is that he believes that fellow Riders should be open with each other. So far, Lelouch told him of the T2 GaiaMemories, where he's from (not entirely), why he became Eternal and formed the Black Knights, and of his Geass. Orpheus told him about his time in the Geass Order, of his uncle, his Geass, and he told him about…Euria. His Geass allows him to take anyone's form but it would only last five minutes.

"Well, Lelouch, you and I appear to have a similar background." Orpheus noted.

"Yes, however, unlike you, revenge isn't my only drive."

"Really?"

"Yes, I wish to create a better world for Nunnally. One in which everyone can be equal, one in which there is no cycle of hatred, and one in which Nunnally can see."

"It must be nice having a resolution such as that."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be but yes. What about you? Would Euria be happy with the life you chose?"

"I really don't know."

"Maybe you should count up the number of times you've used Euria's name in this." Lelouch joked. Orpheus gave a light chuckle.

"Maybe I should."

"Also, here it's yours." Lelouch tossed Orpheus a LostDriver and a STAG phone. "Consider yourself a member of the Riders and an unofficial member of the Black Knights."

"Unofficial?"

"You're already a member of Peace Mark and I don't know if I could pull you out of it. So, I decided to make you an ally of the Black Knights even if you aren't one."

"I see. Also where's CC?"

"Eating pizza in my room, I swear she is going to run me dry."

"I see, so do you intend to recruit this Rai? After all, he did help us back at Shinjuku."

"I must admit Rai's skills are surprising and there is the chance that he is Japanese. I could use that towards an advantage."

"Are you considering letting him be a Rider?" Orpheus asked as he placed his new Driver in his coat and the STAG phone in his pocket.

"Actually, that's a very huge possibility. I could see why this Memory chose him."

"She said J, which is it?"

"Joker, the memory of victories, like the trump card. Rai must be a trump card if it selected him." Lelouch learned all of the Memories' names from his Eternal Memory when he first found it.

"But who is Rai? And, more importantly is he our friend or enemy?"

"That's what I want to know. So far when I see him, it's like I'm looking at a mirror. Anyways I've been working on a new weapon to use for Riders and I need your opinion." Lelouch said as he laid the blueprints for what appears to be a gun specifically designed for Riders. He called it the Magnum. Later, when Orpheus was gone the same mechanical frog jumped on the desk and was ready to show Lelouch what it found.

* * *

(Later)

Lelouch comes in and sees Rai playing chess with Rivalz, who had just beaten him. Rivalz got on his knees and screamed.

"When did the match start?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku looked at the clock for a few seconds.

"Five minutes ago." Suzaku answered. Lelouch looked at Rai with subtle surprise.

"Rai, you know how to play chess?"

"I just knew what to do. Maybe I used to be a huge fan of chess judging how fast beat Rivalz." Lelouch son sat down.

"Let's see how you do." Lelouch said. Rai smiled as everyone watched as the Vice President and newest addition were now playing against each other.

It's only been an hour and already Rai has 21 wins and Lelouch has 21 wins as well.

"Rematch?"

"Certainly." Lelouch said as they moved their pieces to their original position. Everyone else was surprised, they didn't think there would be anyone who could be just as good as Lelouch.

Hours later…

Rai was outside, in his casual clothes, getting some fresh air. He soon found himself at the park and was watching the little kids. While watching he felt déjà vu all over again and he felt a memory playing in the back of his head.

* * *

_A certain silver haired boy was playing a field of grass not too far from a house. He was searching for something until he got tackled by a little girl. She had short black hair, blue eyes, and wasn't that far from his age. _

"_I got you again, Nii-san."_

"_Hey no fair." The two started to laugh and play with each other. It wasn't until they heard a voice._

"_Rai, Stella, it's time for lunch."A woman announced. The two stopped playing around as they looked at the mother._

"_Ok, Kaa-san." They both said. Stella helped Rai as the two raced towards their mother._

* * *

"_I have…a little sister. Stella. What happened to her?" _Rai thought. His thoughts were soon interrupted as he saw a man being beaten up by three Britannians. Rai didn't need to ask, it was obvious that these guys were "putting him in their place." Rai soon went up to one of them.

"What's going on!?" Rai demanded. One of them faced him as did the others.

"This damn Eleven doesn't know how to pay a debt."

"Please…business is slow…I didn't mean for-." He was soon silenced by another kick from one of them.

"No one asked you to speak, filthy dog." Rai then had a furious look on his face.

"Just leave him alone." Rai said and the others soon faced him.

"Or what?" Rai then kneed the guy in the stomach and quickly punched him in the cheek, knocking him out. The other two looked at each other before charging at Rai.

Rai soon dodged one of them before punching the other in the gut. Rai looked behind and sees the other one before doing a spinning heel kick at him, in the face. The first guy got up and pulled out a knife. He charged and attempted a slash before Rai disarmed him. Rai threw the knife away and proceeded to beat the guy up. He soon ended things with a kick. The guys got up and when they did, Rai activated his Geass.

"Leave him alone." The guys' eyes soon glowed red.

"Right, sorry."

"We don't want anything to do with him anymore." The guys said before leaving. Rai helped the Japanese man up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm used to this by now but it's good to know that at least one guy stands up for us." The man said before walking away. Rai soon looked at his hands and wondered how did he do that. Like in the Glasgow, Rai just followed his instincts as if he was trained for something like this.

"Who am I?" Rai asked before leaving but unknown to him a certain red-haired girl was watching.

"Rai." Kallen muttered. She needed to tell Eternal about this. As she walked on home she hoped that Eternal would be open to having Rai in the Black Knights or better, a Kamen Rider.

* * *

**AN: Well here it is. I apologize if this chapter is shorter than the previous one but the next one will be longer. It'll center around Rai choosing a side. Also now time for responses.**

**Fireminer: Castor and Pollux? The two Britannian princes being made a Kamen Rider, someone who is fighting for Japan? Yeah, I don't see that happening.**

**Story teller 36: I do have a possible candidate for that Memory but unfortunately along with other Memories.**

**Hakuryukou79: Most of the Memories are. I am considering RaixKallen but that's for later.**

**Toa Solaric: Don't worry Accel will make a debut in the next two chapters. **

**Blue Flare: I planned on Lelouch getting Blue Flare around the time that Mao shows up with a Memory. But I won't say which and when.**

**Alright, I'm done here. Goodnight. **


	8. Stage 8: The Trump Card, Joker

**AN: Hey, guys I know that you're all waiting for the next chapter of Code Eternal…which I have cancelled.**

**Audience: Boo!**

**I'm kidding! I actually have the new chapter ready to be read by you guys. Beside I wouldn't cancel Code Eternal for anything because of you guys and I promised myself that I would complete my stories.**

**Audience: Yeah!**

***One member comes up and slaps me in the face***

**Audience Member: Don't ever do that again!**

**Noted, now ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Kamen Rider

* * *

Stage 8: The Trump Card, Joker.

Rai was rolling around his bed trying to shake off strange dreams that he's been having. But little did he know those dreams were actually memories.

* * *

_Rai has been playing with Stella and their mother was watching them with a smile on her face. Their mother had black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a purple kimono. Just then an older man appeared; he had grey hair, a beard, blue eyes, and had a build. Rai and Stella noticed the man kissing their mother and they jumped on him._

"_Hey, I see my two little kids as hyper as ever." The man said while getting up._

"_Tou-san, where did you go last week?" Rai asked. Their father knelt and messed up Rai's hair._

"_Just some work but it's out of the way now. C'mon, I'm thinking we should go out for lunch today." The children cheered and followed their parents._

* * *

Rai gets up from the bed, sweating a little, and looked at his clock. The clock said 5 a.m. and Rai looked at his hands and the GaiaMemory.

"What happened?" Rai asked before getting up and ready.

* * *

(Later at the hideout)

Lelouch stared at CC and decided to get more information before questioning her. CC looked at Lelouch with a weird expression.

"What? You never saw a girl eat before?"

"Too much, I think. Remind me, why am I letting you use my credit card for this?"

"What? I need some type of reward for helping you."

"Yeah but I don't see why you're using _my _credit card."

"Ok, I'll go out in the open then to get it. I think there's a Pizza Hut near a police station." Just as CC got up Lelouch pushed her back down to her seat.

"Alright! Alright, I see but can you at least cut back, I'm not swimming in wealth. Hell, this whole setup took years to get ready."

"I make no promises. Also, Orpheus knows about us?"

"Yes, I believe that the Kamen Riders should be open with each other."

"Why? Is it because of insurance?"

"Something like that." Lelouch asked. To him, he needs the Riders to trust each other because to him, they are a separate team and needed to earn their trust in order to work more effectively. Besides so far he found suitable candidates that he mostly likes at the least.

"Ok, anyways, shouldn't you go to class now, boy?" As Lelouch was leaving, he placed the Frog Pod on the floor while CC wasn't looking and the Frog Pod went to a safe place. CC took out her LostDriver and tried to remove the 'leash' again.

* * *

Later, Lelouch and Rai decided to resume their chess games from last time. So far, the two are tied, it's been forty five minutes and they already played twelve games. Rai gets up.

"Hey, I'm going to take a little break, you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Lelouch replied before going to the table and reading a magazine. Just as Rai was walking in the hallway he sees Kallen. Kallen placed a note in his hand.

"Go to the address there after school today. Make sure you're not followed." Kallen said as whispered it in Rai's ear. Kallen immediately left, leaving Rai to ponder. In the room, Lelouch opened his STAG phone.

"I gave it to him." Kallen said.

"Good, make sure everything is prepared. I, Cyclone, and Skull will be there."

"Skull?"

"Our latest addition, I'll explain later to you the others." Lelouch hung up and smiled, hoping to get his latest…chess piece.

* * *

Rai went to the address which was a small warehouse in Shinjuku, strangely not far from the warehouse where he and Kallen were at a few days ago. Rai arrives at the entrance and sees Kallen, who had her default hairstyle, energetic appearance, and different clothes. Rai was surprised.

"What do you think? Compared to how I look at school, I mean. Does it surprise you?"

"Maybe a little."

"Follow me." Kallen went inside the front and Rai did so too. The place was dark And Kallen brought out her flashlight. She knelt at the floor and pulled a hatch revealing underground stairs. She went in and Rai followed. The place appeared to be an abandoned shopping center. Kallen soon faced Rai.

"Rai, I want to ask a favor from you."

"What is it?"

"Will…you fight against Britannia with us?" Rai was surprised and speechless.

"I…"

"Please, you understand that what Britannia's doing is wrong, right?"

"…"

"The way you felt at Shinjuku and how you defended that man-."

"You saw that?" Kallen nodded.

"After seeing that, I know that you're closer to being Japanese than Britannian. Please fight with us."

"Us? Wait, the terrorists from the other day, The Black Knights, you're one of them?" Rai asked.

"We're not terrorists…we're knights of justice fighting for the sake of Japan. Our leader and the others like him can accomplish this."

"Leader? Others like him?"

"Yes, we're going to meet them. So please Rai, fight with us…for Japan." Kallen said before leading Rai further into the area. They reached the end of an underground tunnel. The two entered an area with bright light and several Black Knight members. In front of them were three figures wearing leather jackets with red highlights. Two of them wore hoods while the third was wearing a white fedora which was covering his face. Two of them were guys and one of them was a girl.

The one in the middle looked at them and nodded. The three brought out their LostDrivers and the one with the fedora took it off but kept it in front of his face. The three brought out their Memories. Rai was surprised because other than color and letter, they looked just like his Joker Memory. The three pressed on them.

"**ETERNAL!"**

"**CYCLONE!"**

"**SKULL!"**

"Henshin!" all three announced before placing their Memories in the slots and tilting it.

"**ETERNAL!"**

"**CYCLONE!"**

"**SKULL!"**

Rai watched in surprise as particles formed up on them. Soon all three Riders were in their appropriate armor. He soon wondered if his Joker Memory could do the same.

"Rai, these are the Kamen Riders." Kallen said and pointed out to the ones on the side. "This is Kamen Rider Skull and Cyclone." Kallen said as she pointed at them. She soon pointed at the one in the middle. "This is Kamen Rider Eternal, the original Kamen Rider. Leader of the Black Knights and Kamen Riders."

Eternal walked up to Rai and examined him.

"Kallen told me much about you. We are grateful for the help the other day. I had Kallen observe you and I must say, you've impressed me and the other Riders." Rai looked at Kallen with a surprised face.

"Kallen…you're a Black Knight?" Kallen nodded.

"My real name is Kallen Kōzuki and I'm Japanese. 'Kallen Stadfield' is just a disguise that I use. Eternal, I request that Rai should join the Black Knights." Eternal nodded.

"Yes, I and the other Riders were discussing that, ourselves. You have our consent but the decision falls onto Rai." Rai was thinking. "If you refuse, we'll respect your decision. I only ask that you'd keep Kallen's cover a secret." Kallen looks at Rai.

"Please…Rai." Rai thought about it before coming to a decision.

"I've been curious about your group for a while now, Eternal. I'll…join the Black Knights." Kallen gave a wide smile.

"Thank you, Rai!"

"It's decided, then. Welcome to the Black Knights."

A few hours later at the Black Knights' hideout, Rai was trying to get to know everybody. He met, Ohgi, Yoshida, Minami, Inoue, Kento Sugiyama, and Tamaki.

"Nice to meet you." Inoue said.

"Looking forward to working with you." Kento said as he shook Rai's hand.

"If Kallen says you're good then I guess you're good."

"I've wanted to meet you since Kallen told us about you. We all do our part I hope you can do yours." Ohgi said.

So far, Rai seemed to get along with everybody. Well until Tamaki…

"I know Kallen says that she trusts you but that doesn't mean I do." Tamaki stated.

"Tamaki!"

"What? We don't know where this guy comes from and he doesn't know considering his amnesia. He could be a Britannian spy trained to kill us." Tamaki stated.

"No, he's Japanese! I'm sure of it." Kallen said.

"Look, I don't agree with how Britannia does things around here nor would I ever harm any civilian in my way. I agreed to fight with you guys for some of those reasons. If there's anything I can do to earn your trust then let me know." Rai said. Tamaki gestured Rai to follow him. When they arrived, they were in a room that resembled a shooting gallery. Tamaki passed Rai a gun.

"I wanna see how you do. Shoot those cans that I set up." Rai nodded and aimed his gun. Rai soon shot all eight cans in less than two minutes.

"Holy shit. How did you do that?"

"I honestly have no idea. I hope I earned a little of your trust." Rai said as he gave back the gun. Tamaki took it and left while grumbling.

"What's his problem?"

"Don't worry, he's always like that." Kallen explained.

"Nice shooting." Rai and Kallen turned to see Kamen Rider Skull.

"Skull, what is it?" Kallen said. She remembered Eternal introducing Skull, he said that Skull works outside the Black Knights but is considered an ally and a Kamen Rider.

"Eternal asked for Rai. He wants to talk to him about a certain…thing that he has." Skull said. Kallen's eyes widened and nodded at what he meant.

"He's all yours." Kallen answered.

"Good. Rai, follow me." Rai followed Skull to where Eternal and Cyclone was. Skull mentioned Rai's shooting skill.

"That does sound impressive." Cyclone commented.

"I can see why it chose you." Eternal stated.

"What chose me?" Rai asked.

"The GaiaMemory." Rai went for his pocket and pulled it out.

"This is a GaiaMemory." Eternal nodded and proceded to explain about the GaiaMemories such as what they were, where they came from, and how many there are, and how they can be used with a LostDriver.

"So I have the potential to be a Kamen Rider?" Eternal nodded.

"Yes, it's one of the things that I and the rest of the Riders were discussing. We're a small, elite group and we can always welcome potential recruits. But, we're still thinking about it. Remember, you just joined the Black Knights." Rai nodded.

"Eternal, it's almost time." Cyclone reminded him.

"Time for what?" Rai asked.

"An operation for tonight. We will be dealing with Refrain dealership. Do you know what Refrain is?" Rai shook his head. "Refrain is a psychotic drug that twists your senses into believing you've gone to the past."

"There's been a rampant usage among the Elevens here." Skull explained.

"So our plan is to go in and destroy it."

"Exactly, we only have one Knightmare with us. We had a few others but they're in repairs. So right now we will have to rely on our skills here."

"I understand. When do we start?"

"Now." Cyclone answered.

The plan was simple; get in, kill anyone in their way, and burn the drugs. They've had Kallen's Glasgow, a few guns, and the Riders' powers. Eternal and the others were in the district and were nearing the place. Eternal looks at Rai and Skull.

"Rai, Skull, we'll proceed from here. I need you two to take care of any guards you see." Eternal instructed.

"Got it." Rai answered.

"No problem." Skull answered. Everyone moved ahead while Rai and Skull stayed near the buildings. The two see a group of five.

"Ready?" Skull asked. Rai nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Skull and Rai jumped down from the roof. They landed in the middle of the group, and proceeded with fighting. Skull jabbed a guy's neck, head-butted another one, and punched another guy in the face. On Rai's end, a guy tried to fire but Rai dodged grabbed his gun and shot him in the foot before hitting him in the head with it and did the same with the other. The two were looking at the unconscious bodies.

"Not bad." Skull commented.

"Thanks. Didn't know how I did that though, it was just instincts." Rai explained. Skull got on his STAG phone and dialed Eternal.

"Skull, what's your status?" Eternal asked.

"Five men, we took them down. All alive, should we kill them."

"No, we'll them to the police along with the others that surrendered. How fast did you two do it?"

"Two minutes."

"I see, report to our location now."

"Understood." Skull hung up. Skull picked up three of the men by collar; two in his hand and one in the other. Rai picked up the others and followed Skull. They were soon inside the warehouse, Eternal and Cyclone examined the men while the others were in complete shock.

"No way…"

"Did you two do that by yourselves?"

"Wow…"

"How long did that take you?" Tamaki asked.

"Two minutes and Rai took two of them down just as fast as I did."

"That's incredible!" Kallen exclaimed. Eternal looked at Rai and soon at the other Riders. A guard soon came in from behind Rai.

"Hey guys, I heard noise is everything-. Oh shit! The Black Knights!" Just as the guard was about to fire, Rai disarmed the rifle, punched the guy in the gut, and kneed him. Rai then quickly aimed the gun before shooting him in the head. Everyone was speechless.

"Damn, that's one cold son of a -."

"Tamaki!"

"What? I was just thinking out loud."

"Sorry, I just did…what was necessary." Eternal placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Were you aware of it?"

"I was but a part of me felt that it had to be done."

"I see but…you already start down this path, there's no turning back now."

"Who says I am? I'll see this through to the end even if there's blood on my hands." Eternal nodded.

"Good, let's leave before the police comes."

* * *

(Later at the underground hideout)

"I have to admit, guy's pretty impressive. He'll make a good Rider." Orpheus stated.

"It appears that Rai's past seems to be more colorful than we thought." CC observed. Lelouch was sitting in his chair thinking.

"I guess…Rai is a very suitable candidate. On our next operation, I'll bring an extra LostDriver to give to him at the end. But, I just hope that whatever he remembers doesn't affect his allegiance. Now about the other Memories…" Lelouch looked at Orpheus.

"So far, none of Peace Mark's contacts reported any USBs with a letter and button on them." Orpheus stated. "Wherever these Memories are, let's just hope that no one uses them against us has them."

"I highly doubt that, there is a high chance for the Memories to be in our enemies' hands." CC said.

"At least we'll be prepared. Orpheus, are any of the Glasgows repaired?" Orpheus shook his head.

"Not really besides if there any witnesses seeing Peace Mark Knightmares then they'll accuse the Black Knights of working with terrorists." Orpheus explained before yawning. "Well, I'm heading at my hideout; just call me when you need me. Orpheus said before leaving. CC and Lelouch went the bed as well but CC was already in the bed leaving Lelouch with the floor again.

* * *

During class Lelouch, Kallen, and Rai were in class trying to resist falling asleep from last night's activities. Soon Kallen just got up.

"The Black Knights!" She screamed and everyone just laughed at her. Later at the end of classes Kallen was talking to the others.

"You really shouldn't doze off like that." Shirley warned.

"Well…I…"

"You could learn from Lelouch, he's an expert when it comes to sleeping in class." Rivalz said as he pointed out Lelouch, who was sitting at his desk.

"He's sleeping now?"

"Don't know, I don't even know what he does at night but whatever it is, it's making him sleep through half of his schedule." Rai soon walked up to Lelouch.

"Hey, Rai." Lelouch greeted. Rai stepped back from surprise. "Just to be clear, I don't fall asleep all the time."

"Yeah, I-I was just checking on you."

"Ok, so Rai, you and Kallen seemed just as out of it as I am." Lelouch observed.

"Well we did have plans."

"I see, so what do you think of Area 11 so far?" Rai thought about it.

"I really don't know what to say. For Britannians, it's practically an everyday home but to Ele-Japanese, it's a slave pen. Personally, I don't agree with the current status of the Japanese and hope that one day that they can regain their former status."

"I see. Thanks, I really needed an opinion on this." Lelouch said. Before he can do anything else, Kallen approached them.

"Hey Lelouch, can I talk to Rai for a bit?"

"No problem, he's all yours." Kallen nodded and led Rai to the roof. Lelouch got his STAG Phone out, let it discreetly transform, and let it out through the window.

"So what's up, Kallen?" Rai asked.

"I just got word of the next operation. Tomorrow night, we'll meet at the mobile base." Rai nodded and noticed Kallen holding a box.

"What is that?"

"Remember our talk from last time? I want to see if you can eat this with chopsticks." Kallen explained as she gave the box to Rai.

"Ok." Rai said and soon he was eating with no trouble whatsoever leaving more evidence that Rai is Japanese. The STAG beetle was watching their whole conversation and flew back to Lelouch a few minutes later. Lelouch checked it.

"Well, at least I won't have much trouble with him now." Lelouch said as he placed the STAG phone away before resuming his business. Lelouch enters the student council room and sees everyone in a cat costume. Lelouch gets the gist of the situation and quickly walked away before anyone noticed him. He sees Kallen and Rai walking in the hallway.

"Lelouch, where are you heading?" Rai asked.

"Getting some fresh air also be careful when you go inside. Madam President is having everyone in cat costumes."

"What?"

"Just see for yourself. I got to go, see you guys."

* * *

(The next day at the hideout)

Lelouch and CC were going to meet with Orpheus at the mobile base and were putting their uniforms on.

"So Lelouch, are you planning on making Rai a Kamen Rider?" CC asked as she zipped up her jacket.

"Rai is a suitable candidate but until I know more about him, I'll add a few safety precautions like I did yours."

"What kind?"

"Other than electric shocks, there are a few other things but I don't want to give any away." Lelouch explained before getting on his bike.

"Speaking of which, do you did the same thing with Orpheus?"

"Not really, his has fewer restrictions then yours."

"I'm hurt, you don't trust me?"

"Considering I don't know a whole lot about you, unless you want to open up now?" CC scoffed.

"Right, remember, we don't have to be buddies. I just need you to be alive long enough."

"Fine, c'mon Orpheus should be there by now." Lelouch said as he got his helmet on. Soon the two left and were ready to begin the operation.

(At the Black Knight's mobile base)

Lelouch, in his hooded uniform, steps out of his office and sees CC eating pizza, Orpheus talking to Minami and Tamaki, and Rai talking with the others.

"Rai, I would like to speak with you later after the operation."

"Sure, is something wrong?" Lelouch shook his head.

"Nothing you have to worry about."

Later, Lelouch, CC, and Orpheus were leading the other Black Knights to the warehouse. They weren't in Rider form because since last time was too easy, they decided to not use their Memories. Rai looks at Kallen and sees something bothering her.

"Hey Kallen, is something wrong?"

"Rai, I'm fine, don't worry." Rai knew something was wrong but was against prying. Soon the group arrived at the garage door. Lelouch nodded and everyone started firing. They removed the garage door and Kallen's Burai entered and started shooting the drug dealers. Kallen soon went through another garage door into a dark room. She looks around and noticed other people on the floor.

Everyone followed and examined the people. They were addicts, those who are under the effects of Refrain. Kallen looked around and becomes further shocked when she sees her biological mother among the addicts. Kallen's Burai picked her up and listened to her mother saying things from the past. Kallen's arm soon exploded and looked to see a Knightpolice.

"The police! Does that mean they're involved as well? Tamaki!"

"Hey, when I checked this place out I saw no cops."

"Corrupted filth!" Lelouch insulted. Rai sees Kallen having trouble and needed to do something. Just as he stepped forward Lelouch placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to save her?" he asked. Rai looked at Kallen and sees her Knightmare going down. Rai nodded. Lelouch goes into his inside pocket and gives Rai the extra LostDriver.

"This is-!"

"Don't make me regret this." Lelouch stated. Rai walks up and placed the LostDriver on. Rai get the Joker Memory out and looks at it.

"Looks like, the trump card is in my hand." Rai soon pressed the button.

(Play Kamen Rider W Movie OST: Joker Theme)

"**JOKER!"**

Everyone was surprised that Rai has a GaiaMemory while Lelouch, Orpheus, and CC watched. Rai placed the Memory in the slot. A holographic purple J appeared in front of the slot and began to give off purple sound waves as the Driver itself began to give off a noise.

"Henshin!"

Rai soon pushed the slot.

"**JOKER!"**

Purple particles formed up on Rai and materialized into armor. Everyone, including the Knightpolice, was surprised by the transformation.

His armor looked exactly like Cyclone's but the color was black and had purple highlighted cuffs and chest. This was Kamen Rider Joker.

"Whoa…" Ohgi stated.

"No way…" Tamaki said. Everyone was just as surprised but Orpheus looked and sees CC unimpressed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"He's copying my armor." CC explained. Joker soon flickered his left hand.

"Kamen Rider…Joker." Joker soon charged and the Knightpolice fired its gun but Joker was too fast for the bullets. Just when Joker was close enough the Knightmare pulled out its knife and attempts to stab Joker. Joker dodged and sees the knife stuck on the floor. Joker soon grabbed the arm and literally pulled it off. He soon started sending punches and kicks on the chest. He soon took out the Joker Memory and placed it in the Maximum Drive slot.

"**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Joker's right fist became consumed by a purple flame.

"**RIDER PUNCH!"**

Joker jumped and punched the Knightpolice in the torso. The Knightmare moved back a few feet before firing a Slash Harken. Joker grabbed and surprisingly he pulled it towards him and the Knightmare was slowly being dragged as well. When they were at a close distance Joker soon placed his Joker Memory in the Maximum Drive slot again.

"**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Joker let go and jumped up. He got into a side kick position as his right leg became consumed by purple fire.

"**RIDER KICK!"**

His kick landed in the chest of the Knightpolice. Joker landed as the Knightpolice flew into the wall before exploding. Joker then remembered Kallen and went to check on her. He opened the cockpit and pulled her out.

(End Kamen Rider W Movie OST: Joker Theme)

"Kallen, are you ok!?" Joker asked. Kallen looked at him and her eyes widened at the voice.

"Rai?" Joker nodded. The two soon here Kallen's mother saying something from the past and the others went to them.

* * *

Rai was in his room looking at his new LostDriver. Lelouch entered his room and Rai hid the LostDriver.

"Rai, I need to talk to you." Lelouch said.

"Sure, what's up?" Instead of an answer, Lelouch gestured Rai to follow him. Rai followed him into the basement and Lelouch pulled the hidden lever, revealing the hideout. Rai looked around and was amazed by the technology. He looks at Lelouch, who had his Eternal Memory in his hand. Rai instantly knew what that meant.

"Lelouch, you're…Eternal!?" Lelouch nodded and soon Orpheus and CC join them. Rai recognizes Orpheus from the hat leaving CC the only logical option of being Cyclone.

"Rai…we have much to talk about."

* * *

Kallen's mother was arrested for drug use and was in a vegetative state. To Kallen, all the more reason to fight against Britannia. Kallen decided to look around her old house before the invasion. As Kallen looked around more painful memories came to her as she looked through her old home. She went to Naoto's room, her mother's, and finally hers.

As Kallen roomed around, she noticed something wrong with her wall. The wall had cracks in it and the despite the invasion the house still looked well built and it was only one specific spot that cracked. She grabbed an old broom and started bashing on it. That part of the wall broke apart and Kallen presumed bashing with it until a metal box fell out. Kallen picked it up and opened it. In the box was a note and something wrapped around it. Kallen take the item and and removed the wrapping paper. She became shocked at it. She looked at it and pressed the button on it.

"**ACCEL!"**

* * *

So far Lelouch and Orpheus told them nearly everything about themselves except CC who just told him about Lelouch's contract with her. They also told him about Geass and in turn, they became shocked when Rai explained to them about his Geass. It was really just like Lelouch's. They asked Rai to keep their identities a secret and that they should keep these type of secrets between Riders only. Rai's new STAG phone rang.

"Hello? Kallen, what's up?" after a few seconds Rai's eyes widened.

'What!? Are you're sure!? I'm actually talking with Eternal on the other end right now. I'll ask him for you. Ok, bye."

"What was that about?" Lelouch asked.

"Kallen found her brother's Memory." Everyone became surprised.

"Which one?"

"She said 'A'."

"Accel, the memory of acceleration." Lelouch explained. "I need to start getting to work." The others became a little confused by this.

"But why? You just need to make another LostDriver, right?' Orpheus asked. Lelouch shook his head.

"The Accel Memory is a unique one and requires a unique Driver. That and a…weapon." Lelouch explained if his knowledge from Eternal himself was correct. Lelouch went to the back.

"What kind of weapon?" CC asked. To their surprise they see soon see Lelouch getting an anvil out and a hammer. Lelouch gets safety goggles and gloves on, and looked at them.

"You guys can leave now. Actually…" Lelouch soon tossed Rai one of the special Black Knight jackets.

"Welcome to the Kamen Riders."

* * *

**AN: Again, I apologize if this chapter wasn't that long but the next one will be, considering it'll be the Battle of Narita. So please just review or send questions in the private messages. **

**Hakuryukou79: Akito will appear soon but later in the season. **

**MM Browsing: Lelouch still needs to know what exactly CC is hiding from him so he'll continue having the Frog Pod spy on her until the time is right.**

**Ok, that's all, goodnight.**


	9. Stage 9: The Red Comet, Accel

**AN: Ok guys, it's time I bring to you an update on one of my most popular fics, Code Eternal! I just want you all to know that I appreciate your patience and I hope you enjoy this. Now, ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Kamen Rider.

* * *

Stage 9: The Red Comet, Accel

Lelouch has just finished the Accel Driver. Considering it wasn't that different from a LostDriver it didn't take too long. A few days ago, he also finished the Engine Blade which took a little longer. It was late night and Lelouch and CC were at the Academy's swimming pool. Lelouch was looking over the Accel Driver along with a computer listing new recruits for the Black Knights while CC was swimming.

Lelouch soon looked at interest as he looked at Diethard Ried's profile.

"Hmm, a Britannian?" he mused to himself. "He looks too confident to be a spy. An extremist perhaps?"

"Isn't it wonderful how the number of recruits keeps growing?" CC, who had floated over to where Lelouch was sitting, questioned.

"It was simpler than I ever expected. While I hate the Britannians, I refuse to engage in terrorist activities. That is the prevailing view of most elevens."

"Then basically they support the Black Knights, for the most part." The girl summarized.

"Yes, which in turn allows us to operate more efficiently as a whole. It is a huge help that the people don't report our activities to the Britannians."

"Plus, I heard that some group called 'Kyoto' offered to send us some Knightmares."

"That, and the number of informants have increased dramatically including some who are keeping a close eye on the rest of the Memories. The Japanese can't resist jumping on the bandwagon, they hear a well phrased buzz word, and off they go."

"Hence the knights for justice act."

"Yes, well you know how everybody loves a hero, and what better hero than a knight?" Lelouch asked with a grin.

"That doesn't sound like something a knight would say." CC teasingly said as she got out of the pool.

"Well, I am a Rider."

* * *

It's been a few days since Joker's debut and ever since then Lelouch has been trying to get the proper resources for the Black Knights. Kyoto sent them a few Knightmares , which Rai helped delivered, and Lelouch asked Orpheus to check for any other group willing to send support or resources.

At a warehouse, Lelouch began showing the rest of the Black Knights the new equipment that they received from Kyoto and to say that they were surprised was an understatement. They were all looking around with huge eyes and opened mouths. Some even started calling dibs on some of the Knightmares. Of course there were restrictions.

When they saw the Club, Lelouch told them that this Knightmare was stolen out of Britannian hands and that all possible tracking devices were stripped cleaned. Kallen was looking at the red Knightmare, the Guren Mark 2.

"I can hardly believe that the others are treating this like a party. Kyoto is backing multiple resistance groups, correct?" Lelouch asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes, which means that we finally made it in. They know we're worthy." Lelouch shook his head.

"No, this is merely a test."

"So what if it is? It's still incredible." Kallen answered.

"You're an optimist." Lelouch then tossed her the key for the Guren.

"What's this?"

"The Guren Mk 2 is yours now, Kallen."

"Mine!? But we have a lot more people now and we can't afford to lose you. We need the Guren's defense to protect you-."

"You're the best pilot that we've got. I'm a commander. I'll take my Club, it's just as good as good as your Guren. Besides like most of us Riders, you have a personal reason to fight. Which reminds me, Rai informed me of you Memory so here." Lelouch soon gave Kallen the Accel Driver but decided to give her the Engine Blade later.

"What is this?" Kallen said as she examined her Driver.

"The Accel Memory that you have requires a…unique Driver so this is the Accel Driver. Consider this as a test from me." Lelouch explained. Kallen looked down at her new Driver and Knightmare key.

"Okay." Kallen answered.

"Eternal, we have some Intel that you might want to see. There's a Britannian who wants to join our ranks." Ohgi said as he and Orpheus approached him.

"This does seem like interesting information but this is a little too risky to trust this guy. For all we know this could be trap to draw us out." Orpheus stated with Ohgi nodding in agreement. Lelouch was reading the dossier that they gave him. He soon looked at them.

"This weekend, we're going hiking." This surprised them. "To the Narita Mountains." The two nodded at this and left.

* * *

(A day later at the Narita Mountains)

Lelouch has been carefully planning this, even if the rumor of JLF headquarters is false it would still provide the opportunity he needed to strike at Cornelia. He also ran his plan on a simulation and it predicted there would be a massive number of civilian casualties so he had to send an anonymous message telling the city to evacuate mostly about how the JLF headquarters location and that it might send forces towards the city.

Lelouch, in his Eternal armor, just got out of his Club and approached a JLF outpost. He could hear the two troopers stationed there being relaxed. Eternal soon walked in.

"Eternal!" The two troopers exclaimed. Eternal soon dissipated his helmet leaving only Lelouch's face.

"Relax, I only came to talk. I want you to ignore any strange activity during your watch." He ordered as his Geass became active during the entire time he spoke.

"Sure, no problem." A soldier said.

"C'mon, it's your turn now." Another soldier said as he got his chair up and the two presumed the game that they were playing.

"What's the rush? We're just on regular duty, you know."

* * *

Rai and Orpheus were waiting patiently in their Burais until Ohgi confirmed the signal that they got from Eternal. Meanwhile they were overhearing the rest of the Black Knights talking as they moving up the trail.

"Why doesn't Eternal just use the radio in his Knightmare?" a voice on the radio asked.

"What do you think he meant when he said 'hiking'?" Another voice replied.

"Uh, military training, right? Only with Eternal in another location."

"Maybe we'll dig a hot spring. Is that why we brought all these excavators? If so then I'm all for it? Kallen, you hear anything about this?"

"No, nothing." Despite the fact that she technically was a new Rider she still has to prove herself to them. She tried asking Rai about this but he just said told them he doesn't really know either.

"You, Ohgi?"

"Nope, not a word."

"I bet the other Riders do." A person said.

"I talked to Rai and he said that he doesn't know anything as well."

"What about Skull?"

"I don't know anything either." Orpheus answered.

"_I wonder if he's serious about this." _Ohgi thought.

* * *

(At the outpost)

"It appears that the day I've waited for has finally come, Cornelia." Lelouch said to himself as he looked over the dossier. Lelouch looks out the window and sees CC, in her Back Knights outfit but without the hood, outside doing nothing. He soon went outside to meet with her.

"CC, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with the others by now." Lelouch said. CC didn't move an inch.

"I said I would protect you, wouldn't I?"

"But aren't you overdoing it? Besides I can take care of myself."

"That remains to be seen, boy. But anyways, I'm curious, why are you still Lelouch?" Lelouch just shook his head.

"I don't have time for discussing philosophy."

"I meant your name. You've change your last name to Lamperouge but you chose to keep the first name that you were given at birth. How sentimental. You just can't let go of the past."

"Well CC does seem a bit extreme doesn't it? It's not a human name." That's when CC turned around and looked at him. It soon started to snow a little bit.

"Lelouch, do you know why snow is white?" This caught Lelouch in slight surprise.

"Hmmm?"

"Snow is white because it's forgotten what color it's supposed to be." She answered.

Later, they met up with the rest of the Black Knights at the summit; the Black Knights were handling equipment such as drilling and doing last minute checks on the Knightmares.

"Are you really going through with this?" Ohgi asked.

"Our opponent is Cornelia along with her forces which are the best among what Britannia has to offer."

"Then why don't we cooperate with Japanese Liberation Front?" Ohgi quietly asked but it was loud enough for Eternal to hear.

"What was that? Ohgi, don't you have faith in me anymore?" Ohgi turned towards Eternal.

"What do you mean? I was the one who recommended you to be our leader. Don't you remember?" Ohgi pointed out.

"Then there's only one answer to give." Eternal answered. Ohgi finally nodded while the other Riders looked eager to see what's going to happen from the cockpits of their Knightmares.

Soon they started seeing the skies being filled with Britannian aircraft, below them Knightmares, vehicles, and infantry spread out. From their vantage point it seemed like the entire Britannian military had gathered in this area to wipe out the terrorists gathered beneath their feet. Cries of shock and panic could be heard coming from the resistance fighters as they realized that all of their escape routes had been cut off by the advancing troops.

"It has begun. All paths of escape are cut off now. Our only way out is to fight." Eternal said. Everyone was shocked, even the Riders were somewhat surprised.

"Let me get this straight: we're completely surrounded and you want us to take them head on?" Tamaki exclaimed. Eternal nodded.

"Correct; only through a miracle we can win this."

"Eternal, what are you saying!?" Ohgi asked.

"Even messiahs need to perform miracles if they are to be acknowledged. Therefore, we have to produce our own miracle, don't we?" Eternal asked.

Soon Tamaki, much to everyone's surprise except Eternal, pointed his aimed and pointed his gun at Eternal's head. Everyone just stood there anticipating for what happens next until they see Eternal getting his Eternal Edge and pointing it at Tamaki.

He soon held it in a reverse grip as if he was offering it.

"Our path to retreat is cut off. If you can win this without me, then by all means, shoot me!" Everyone didn't say a word as they all stared at him in shock.

"Since you've joined the Black Knights, you have two choices: either you live with me or perish with me! If you wish to kill me fine but before you do let me ask you all a question. Would you rather die as cowards or would you rather die trying to being our enemies to the hell that they deserve to be in?"A few moments later Tamaki placed his gun away.

"Alright fine, do what you want."

"We acknowledge you as our leader, Eternal." The Riders, except CC, sighed happy that the situation has been diffused. CC just stared at Eternal before going in her Burai.

When she did a few seconds later her Burai turned green with lightish green highlights, signaling that she already transformed. Soon two of the other Burais transformed. Both of them turned black but there major differences. Joker's had purple highlights while Skull's had white highlights and the head actually turned silver and it resembled a skull.

Eternal sat on the chair of his Lancelot Club before going into the cockpit. When he did the Lancelot Club changed into its Eternal colors.

"Let's go. Our primary objective is to capture Cornelia, the second princess. We, the Black Knights, will launch a surprise attack on the Britannians from the summit of the mountains. Our breakthrough will be made by the Guren Mk 2." He ordered as everyone got ready for battle. Kallen placed the Accel Driver on but didn't place the Memory in as her cockpit closed. The only reason she placed it on was just in case that she would need the extra power especially since these are Cornelia's forces.

"Kallen, use penetrating electrode 3, settle things in one blow."

"Got it, activating gauntlet now!" She answered as she activated the Guren's radiant wave surge.

At first there was no effect, leading to many of the men and women gathered on the mountain's summit to believe that the plan, that Eternal had assured them would work, had failed. However, their doubts were suddenly swept away when the ground beneath them began to shake violently, a deep rumbling heard coming from deep within the mountain's bowels. After several minutes the noise and shaking died away, replaced with an eerie silence. The quiet did not last long, as the tremors from before returned with a vengeance accompanied by the sound of moving earth.

From their vantage point, the Black Knights could only watch in utter amazement at the steadily growing tidal wave of earth, rocks, and trees that swept down the mountainside, steadily increasing in size and speed as it went. They began to cheer as they saw the mass of debris cutting a path into the heart of the Britannia's encirclement, effectively dividing it in two smaller forces. The Britannians in the G1 command vehicle could only watch in shock and worry, helpless to do anything, as over 80% of their military might was annihilated in the blink of an eye. In the JLF control room, the technicians and officers were expressing similar confusion and also fear that the base might be destroyed in this violent mudslide.

They saw it reach the city but, thanks to the anonymous message that Lelouch sent, there were no civilian casualties.

"Black Knights, the Britannians are in disarray, their force is crippled." Eternal announced as he uploaded their battle layout and plan. "The time to attack is now! All forces move out, the Guren Mk 2 and Lancelot Club will clear a path."

Soon the force charged while some of them break off to secure other points. Joker and a few of the Burais broke off to the left while Skull to the right. Cyclone and Kallen stayed with Eteranl as they progressed down the middle.

All of a sudden, a group of Sutherlands opened fire on Eternal's group which they only destroyed one Burai with the pilot ejecting safely. One of the Sutherlands looked at the Club.

"Eternal, is that you? If so then face me, Jeremiah Gottwald, like a man!" Then a voice came out of the Club.

"Hello, Orange boy. I didn't think you would appear given the Purebloods' reputation now." Eternal said over the com. Jeremiah and Villetta were somewhat confused when he called Jeremiah an 'Orange boy' but they were pretty sure that was an insult. "Either way, I don't have time to play, Orange."

"Whatever that means, it doesn't matter! I'll see you pay for Clovis's death." Jeremiah said as his Sutherland threw his gun to the side and charged with his tonfas. Kallen reacted by jumping in front of the Club and defending it against Jeremiah.

"What is that? Is that the unit that destroyed Carius's unit?" Jeremiah wondered.

"Jeremiah, should we engage it? We have no idea what that thing can do." Villetta pointed out.

"Stay back! This is my fight!" Jeremiah ordered.

He panicked when the strange claw made an attempt to grab him and fell back, thinking he had made it out safely, only to be surprised when the claw suddenly extended further and grabbed his Knightmare's head. The unfortunate Jeremiah could only watch in anger as his Knightmare began to expand and glow red from this odd weapon, his chance at killing the man who had killed Clovis and ruined the Purebloods' reputation. Several alerts began to go off in his cockpit as the system attempted to engage the emergency automated ejection system.

"No! Don't you dare eject! I can still get him, I can still get Eternal!" he cried as his frame began to warp and heat up.

Despite his best efforts to avoid passing out and continuing the fight, Gottwald fell unconscious that the stress of radiant wave surger caused on the body. Finally the auto eject function activated, carrying the now unconscious pilot away from the battle. Once he had been dealt with Kallen moved to her assigned point, leaving Eternal's squad to deal with the remaining enemy.

While the Burais took cover, the Lancelot Club and Cyclone's Burai were handling them at close range. The Lancelot Club just stabbed a Sutherland in the chest with its double bladed lance in one hand and shot another with the gun in its other. Cyclone's tonfas were literally blowing them away thanks to the wind power from Cyclone's Memory. The two and the rest of their squad soon advanced to their assigned point while Eternal was issuing orders to the rest of the Knights.

* * *

Joker was leading the eastern front and so far received no trouble. Right now they weren't having much trouble and were giving the infantry cover. His Burai was one of the units that were equipped with a Revolving Blade. This made close range combat were easy for Joker. He soon spotted a Sutherland heading towards him but before he could react the Sutherland exploded. Joker looked past the flames to see the Guren Mk 2.

"Kallen!"

"I thought you could use some help before heading to my assigned point." Kallen explained. Joker's Burai nodded as the two Knightmares started to hack and slash all of the Sutherlands. They've watched each other's backs while they the other Burais were holding their ground.

"Kallen, thanks for the assist now, head to the point now before we lose our window." Joker said as he shot another Sutherland in the waist.

"You sure?"

"Trust me, we have everything under control here."

"Alright, good luck…Rai." Kallen said as she directed her Guren away. Joker and the other Burais soon pushed forward.

"_I wonder what Skull is doing." _Joker thought as he stabbed a Sutherland in the head. He soon looks to see another squadron of Sutherlands heading towards him. Joker pulled out his Joker Memory and inserted it into the USB Port.

"**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

His Burai's Revolving Blade soon became consumed by a purple flame. Everyone nearby became shocked and Joker used this to his advantage.

"**RIDER SLASH!"**

He then charged and slashed through all of them. After he slashed through his last one, all the Sutherlands exploded after their cockpits ejected.

* * *

Skull wasn't having much trouble and his new Burai was a little more fortified than his Glasgow. He was also kinda used to fighting Britannian soldiers like this considering what he did before. Skull was getting headshots with his gun. He didn't miss a single target and everyone was impressed by it. He soon noticed some new signals on the map going for Cornelia and her Royal Guard. He soon contacted Eternal on the com channel.

"Eternal, Cornelia and her Royal Guard are being engaged but Cornelia moved."

"_Which team made the move?"_

"It's not one of ours. I think it's the JLF." Skull said.

"_I see. For now, presume what you're doing. I doubt that they're here to give us trouble. Also since your nearby see if you can provide them assistance. If the Royal Guard is held off then good, but if they are defeated-. " _

"Then better. Alright, I'm on my way there" Skull said as he advanced. He presumed shooting all his targets until he sees a Sutherland heading right towards him. Skull fired while the Sutherland took cover. It soon charged again, with its tonfas, when Skull ran out of ammo. Skull placed his gun away and pulled out the combat knife he got from his Glasgow.

The two weapons clashed and were locked in. It soon ended when the Gloucest got a slash in the back. Skull moved back before it exploded. The flames died down revealing a Burai Kai.

"You're one of the JLF, right?" Skull asked over the intercom. The Burai Kai nodded.

"Asahina." The voice from the Burai Kai said.

"Kamen Rider Skull."

"Another Kamen Rider?" a surprised Asashina remarked.

"_Asahina, where are you? We could use some help." _Tohdoh said over his com. Asahina looked at Skull.

"Look, I know we have our differences but right now we have a common enemy to fight."

"Then let me help you." Skull proposed. Asahina thought about it before going on the com channel.

"Colonel, I'm on my way there along with some assistance."

"_Assistance? From who?"_

"A Kamen Rider, sir."

"_Another one…Very well, he may join us."_Asashin smiled.

"Alright, you can come with me." Skull nodded as the two went into where Tohdoh and other Swords were. Asahina was assisting another Sword while Skull charged in where Tohdoh was and kick Guilford's Gloucester away from him.

"You're the Kamen Rider?" Tohdoh asked. Skull nodded.

"Kamen Rider Skull." Skull introduced himself before Guilford charged in again. The two moved out the way before Skull kicked him again. "I have a plan but I need you and the others to box them in while covering me. When I'm ready I'll tell you guys to move." Skull said. Tohdoh just looked at him.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Removing them from play." Skull answered. Tohdoh thought about it.

"If Eternal is who is the kind of man I think he is then very well." Tohdoh answered. He and the other Swords soon moved in and were trying to do that while holding off reinforcements. Skull made his Burai grabbed the gun out while he placed his Memory in the USB Port.

"**SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Skull's gun started charging with a light purple energy.

"Now, switch to spinning life or death formation!" Tohdoh announced after he and others took care of the reinforcements.

"Yes, sir!" All of them said and soon the Royal Guard were boxed in.

"Skull! You have an opened window now!" Tohdoh said.

"Understood, move out of the way now." Tohdoh and the others did just that as Guilford and the other Royal Guards see Skull with a fully charged rifle.

"**SKULL PUNISHER!"**

The Burai fired multiple purple rapid shots and them before firing one last powerful shot. Guilford and the other Royal Guards ejected before their Knightmares exploded.

* * *

At Point 9, Cornelia met the Guren Mk 2 and the two begun their fight. Cornelia tried to jab it with her lance but Kallen grabbed it with the Radiant Wave Surger and starting surging it along with her right arm. Cornelia launched her right arm but her left arm was shot off. When she looked towards where the shot comes from, she sees the Lancelot Club, along with other Burais including Cyclone's, with a smoking gun.

"Coward! Attacking from the rear!"

"You're one to talk, Cornelia. This time, I won't show you the same kind of mercy I did back at Saitama." Eternal said. Cornelia, not wanting to be taken alive, told Guilford and Darlton to take care of Euphie before charging. "She's so predictable."

Just then the Lancelot came out through with a VARIS in its hand and landed in front of Cornelia.

"Viceroy, are you ok? I came to help." Suzaku said.

"Special Corps? Who authorized you?" Cornelia asked.

"Hey, isn't that Knightmare-?"

"Yeah, the same one from Shinjuku and Lake Kawaguchi."

"Him again? No matter, he could still be taken down just as I did before." Eternal stated to himself but then he just remembered that his goal was Cornelia not the Lancelot. The Club fired while the Lancelot blocked the shots with its shield.

"_Is that the Lancelot Club that Eternal stole? What did he do to it?" _Suzaku wondered as he took a good look at the Knightmare.

"Mk 2, take care of this unit, it interfered enough already." Eternal ordered. He would do it himself but he thought of this as a test for Kallen. To see if she is a match for the Lancelot and to see if she would use the Accel Memory.

"Right!" Kallen said as she charged. The Lancelot started firing the VARIS rifle but the Guren dodged all of its shots. When the Guren was close enough the Lancelot tried doing a kick but the Guren grabbed it with its gauntlet and started the surging process. Suzaku detached the Sand Panel on that leg and got away before it was destroyed.

The Lancelot pushed the Guren to the side while it grabbed an MVS out before firing again. Cornelia then advanced.

"You take care of that thing, I'm heading for Eternal." Cornelia said as she fired her slash harkens. The Lancelot Club just stepped lazily to the side, dodging the slash harken in the process but I hit a Burai in the head, while the other jabbed a Burai in the chest. The two cockpits ejected leaving only Cyclone and Eternal left.

The Guren soon charged again, with its knife in the other hand. The Lancelot soon launched its other sand panel which the Guren soon destroyed. The Guren and Lancelot were now in a close range fight. Attacks and dodges were made.

Then the Lancelot tried to strike at it the its MVS but the Guren caught it and broke it. It tried to fire again but the Guren tried to block it with the Radiant Wave Surger. It worked but the Guren got pushed to the edge of the cliff with its gauntlet sparking meaning that it won't work right now. The Lancelot then tried to charge in with its other MVS.

"_Not like this." _Kallen thought to herself before remembering that the Accel Driver was on her. She quickly grabbed the Memory out and pressed on it.

"**ACCEL!"**

Outside, just as the Lancelot was about to stab it the Guren started to glow red. It jumped over the Lancelot and when it faced him the Guren had a new appearance. It now had a darker red over its body, its armor now had a motorbike bike motif with some silver parts, the gauntlet was repaired, and the eyes started to glow a darker blue as the face remained the same.

Inside the cockpit was an armored figure. She had a red bodysuit and armor with a motorbike motif. Her helmet was also red with a metal fin on the top; his visor was dark-blue with metal letter A in the center, on his back was a large black wheel facing sideways. Her legs were silver boots and on each leg half a wheel was attached. This was Kamen Rider Accel.

"_She did it._" Eternal thought as he and the others observed the transformation.

The Guren charged in with new found speed and the Lancelot attempted to shoot again but the Guren blocked it with its gauntlet but this time it didn't have any negative effect like before. The Lancelot then attempted to strike it with its MVS but the Guren blocked it with its dagger, which extended to an actual sword.

"How did this guy get so strong? I have to get him off me, securing the Viceroy is important." Suzaku said to himself while trying to think of a way to get the Guren off him. He soon came up with an idea after kicking the Guren off of him.

The Lancelot aimed the VARIS at the floor and fired when the Guren was near the edge of the cliff. Just as the Guren was about to fall, The Guren grabbed the Lancelot by the leg dragging it down with him.

Eternal looked at Cyclone's Burai that was next to him.

"Keep a watch on Cornelia, I'm going to support the Guren." Cyclone just stared at him before he went off.

The Club soon went to the cliff and jumped over it. The club soon saw the Lancelot and Guren locked in combat. The Club charged from behind with its own MVS and Lancelot blocked it with its shield.

"Eternal!" Accel and Suzaku exclaimed.

"Accel, don't worry. Cyclone is securing Cornelia. Let's take him on together." Accel nodded. Accel tried to use its gauntlet against the Lancelot but it jumped out of the way just in time. The Lancelot faced the Guren and the Club.

The two Knightmares charged and the Lancelot was doing its best trying to avoid their attacks but couldn't get a chance to strike back. The Lancelot resorted to using the trees as cover but that didn't prove helpful as the Club and Guren were cutting them down. Accel soon decided to get her Memory out and placed it in the USB Port.

"**ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

The Guren's gauntlet started to glow a bright red and it attempted to launch it at the Lancelot. The Lancelot tried using its shield but it proved useless and as a result the arm became boiling, but at an extreme rate, so much that Suzaku had to eject that arm. Eternal looked at Accel.

"Accel, pull out now and regroup with the others. I'll finish him off."

"Are you sure?" Eternal nodded and with that Accel left. Despite having only one arm left the two battled quite fiercely. The two were engaged in a sword fight until Eternal placed his two MVSs together as a double bladed lance.

The Club punched the Lancelot in the face and slashed it against the chest, showing some of the circuitry. The Lancelot kicked the Club away and charged in with its MVS When Eternal got his bearing he sees the Lancelot's MVS through something else…Cyclone's Burai, with the cockpit included. Eternal quickly got on the com channel.

"Cyclone! What are you doing!? What happened to Cornelia!?" He soon hears a raspy voice from her.

"Don't…you remember, boy? I said that I would protect you." Cyclone responded as her Burai faded, returning to its original color. Suzaku, shocked that he killed someone, removed his MVS. The cockpit opened leaving not Cyclone but a wounded unhooded CC with a damaged LostDriver. CC limped towards the Lancelot's leg and touched it. Eternal seemed confused until he notices the Lancelot not doing anything.

He got out of the Club and went towards CC.

"CC! We have to get you out of here!" Eternal said as he grabbed CC's shoulder. Soon he began to see several images, most of which that can't be indentified but he sees his mother and Genbu Kururugi, Suzaku's father. It wasn't until CC collapsed into Eternal's arms and the Lancelot started swinging its sword like a maniac. Eternal carried CC into the cockpit of his Club and decided to leave.

* * *

Moments later Lelouch, without his helmet, stopped at a nearby cave to check CC's wound. While checking on her, he looked at the damaged LostDriver which still contained the Cyclone Memory. He pulled it out and continued checking on CC. He placed her jacket on her.

"_This girl…she can't be human. She recovers from wounds that are way beyond normal. She was shot in the head in Shinjuju and yet… Clovis confined her for his private experiments. So she's not connected with Britannia." _Lelouch thought as he checked on her temperature and looked at the tissue with her blood on it.

"_Her vital signs are at human levels. But I should analyze a blood sample and photograph the wounds."_Lelouch's thoughts were stopped when he sees CC about to say something. Lelouch listened in.

"What?"

"C-Cecilia Corvette." Lelouch looked at her with a surprised face. "You finally called me… by my real name." CC said in her sleep. Lelouch sat on the ground taking this information in and soon he threw the tissue into the water. A few minutes later CC woke up.

"I removed the shrapnel and cleaned the wound." Lelouch said with his back facing CC.

"That wasn't necessary."

"Apparently not." Lelouch answered.

"So there was no point in protecting me at all. Your pride always gets in the way of the most ridiculous moments." Then Lelouch faced her with a smirk on his face.

"But then I learned something from it…Cecilia Corvette." CC had a surprised face on. "That's your name, isn't it?" She then had an expression that was mixed with anger and somewhat annoyed.

"You have a bad habit of eavesdropping."

"Well, it's a good name. A lot more human than CC." Lelouch said as he faced away again.

"That's a joke. As if I want to be more human. After all, I-I…" Lelouch looked back at her.

"Hm?"

"I've forgotten everything. Every single thing. So, what's the use of it?" CC asked sorrowfully. "A name? But why?" CC then shed a couple of tears. Lelouch turned and faced her completely.

"It's a good time to say this. Yes, you saved me today." Lelouch admitted even though he could've blocked it but that didn't mean he doesn't acknowledge what CC did for him. CC looked at him. "You did that before and later gave me Geass. That's why…I'll only say this once." Lelouch then turned away. "Thank you."

CC looked at him with a completely surprised expression with some tears still in her eyes.

"No one's ever…thank me before." She said as she brought her jacket against her face and then looked at Lelouch. "Well then, can you show your appreciation?" Lelouch faced CC. "Say it again. Like you did before."

"You mean the name?"

"Just this once, with tenderness, like you cherish it with your heart." CC requested.

"Very well then." CC looked anticipated as he said her real name.

"Cecilia Corvette."

"How was that?"

"It was bad. It was completely bad. It wasn't tender. There was no honesty or sympathy in it. You spoke it oddly and worse of all, it was cold." CC omplained.

"You're a picky girl." Lelouch said with a smile.

"Exactly, that's why I go by the name 'CC'." CC responded with a smile.

A few seconds have passed before CC decided to change into her Black Knights outfit. While changing she looked at the damaged LostDriver. She looked at Lelouch, who had just gotten his helmet back.

"Don't worry about it, I can always repair it." Eternal said. CC just proceeded to changing until she was all set to go. As they were leaving the cave Eternal faced CC.

"CC, I don't know why snow is white but I think it's beautiful. I don't hate it." Eternal said. CC looked at him with a somewhat surprised expression.

"I see." CC said before she and Eternal got inside the Club. The two went off to meet up with the others.

* * *

(The next day)

Kallen was in her house looking at the Accel Memory and Driver until she heard the doorbell. She placed the two items away and went to answer it. She opened the door revealing Rai.

"Hey." Rai greeted.

"Hey. So, what's up?" Kallen asked. Rai gestured her to follow him and she did just that.

"So how does it feel, to be a Rider?" Rai asked.

"It felt…good. I felt that I could almost do anything but I know the responsibilities of being a Rider." Kallen answered. Rai nodded.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I only became Joker to help you the first time."

"So any luck on your memories yet?"

"Nothing solid." Rai answered before arriving at the Clubhouse. The two went downstairs before Rai revealed the entrance to the hideout. Kallen looked amazed by all the tech that was there and soon recognized the Club, which brought out a question.

"Is Eternal here?"

"He's here. We're all here." Orpheus answered. Kallen recognizes his hat, meaning that he was Skull. She soon turned and saw CC eating a pizza.

"You're Cyclone?" CC looked at her and nodded before eating.

"We're glad that you could make it, Kallen." Lelouch answered before pulling down his hood. Kallen's eyes widened as her entire face became shocked.

"YOU'RE ETERNAL!?" Lelouch nodded.

"Yes, I am Kamen Rider Eternal. The original Kamen Rider, leader of the rest of the Riders and the Black Knights. You were close to finding me out that day but I managed to trick you, didn't I?" Lelouch asked as he brought the Eternal Edge and played with it before stabbing it on the floor.

"There's no way, I'm acknowledging that a stuck up jerk like you is Eternal! NO WAY!" Kallen said with rage as Rai was trying to calm her down.

"Hey, Kallen-." Rai began but was stopped by Lelouch.

"It's alright, Rai. If she want me to prove it then so be it." Lelouch said as he gestured her to come at him.

"Fine then! I'll enjoy kicking your ass!" Kallen said before charging at him with rage. Just at the last second Lelouch moved out of the way and tripped her.

"Attacking with blind rage like that is just reckless, Kallen." Kallen attempted to do a leg sweep but Lelouch jumped out of the way. The others were watching while Rai had slight worry in his eyes. Kallen got up and charged again only for all her hits to be dodged or evaded by the former prince.

She soon noticed the Eternal Edge on the floor and grabbed it. She attempted to at least make a cut but unfortunately Lelouch dodged and evaded all of her attacks. She soon sat on the floor with an exhausted looked on her face.

"Kallen, can you just hit me already? It's as if you're not even trying." Lelouch mocked. Kallen just stared at him with an angry face.

"SHUT UP! How can a weakling like you be so physically fit?" Lelouch faced her as she got up.

"Weaking? I've been training for a very long time." Lelouch said before doing a quick leg sweep, making her fall. "You shouldn't be distracted."

"SHUT UP!" Kallen said as she grabbed the Eternal Edge and tried to cut him again. Orpheus was smirking at this, CC was just eating her pizza, and Rai still looked worried. Kallen then tried to hit him in the face but Lelouch turned his head at the last second, grabbed her arm, and flipped her.

"Now, do you believe I'm Eternal?" Lelouch asked. Kallen just got up.

"Alright, I do. But tell me why does a Britannian like you hate the Empire?"

"I don't want to go into the details of it. All you have to know is that I despise the Britannians, their Empire, and their way of life." Lelouch explained before passing her a jacket. Lelouch soon went into the back, got the Engine Blade, and brought it out. "This is yours."

Kallen tried to carry it but failed.

"Is there an easier way to carry this?" Kallen asked as Rai helped her up. Lelouch went into the back to look for a case while Orpheus greeted her.

"Welcome to the Riders…newbie." Orpehus said.

* * *

**AN: Longest chapter that I ever did up to now. Anyways just review or ask questions in the pm and I'll get back to you. Now, time for the review responses.**

**Toa Solaric: Let's just say that VV has a couple tricks up his sleeve.**

**Fireminer: I do intend to put Akito as a Rider. But I can't guarantee the whole squad.**

**Zero: The only Memories in this story are T2 Memories so don't anticipate a whole lot of them. Also, just be patient, let the Memories reveal themselves.**

**Alright I'm done, goodnight.**


End file.
